Closer
by Trephinia Cealyn
Summary: Sequel to Physical. Please read that first. Chapter 25 up December 16, 2007 4am An odd, odd little slashfic featuring HarryxDraco, SnapexGinny, and other odd sidepairings.
1. You Let Me Violate You

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: I've got the fire of a finished fic pumping through my veins. If you ever need fuel for your writing finish a story, poem, fic, anything. It will get you going faster than ANY plot bunny will.   
  
P.S-- this is the Physical sequel. I think it will be longer? Ideas on this, yes no (hopefully yes?)  
  
Chapter 1 | You Let Me Violate You  
  
It was the summer of their sixth year. Only one more year left and they would be out of Hogwarts. Forever. Harry felt relieved about this. Hogwarts only held bad memories for him, and what good memories he had at Hogwarts were overshadowed by bad. It didn't really matter to him though. Nothing really mattered to Harry anymore.   
  
"Alright!" Called a bright and cheery voice. "Rise and shine Harry my friend, it is a new and glorious day."  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Fred Weasley?" Harry mumbled and pulled his covers over his head. He had retreated to The Burrow after Dudley slammed his head in a car door repeatedly.   
  
"Oh no you don't mister!" Fred ripped the covers off Harry and immediatly started to tickle him. Harry was frantically trying to get Fred to stop tickling him and trying to breath from so much laughing.  
  
"Fred-don't-oh-stop!" Harry shrieked. Just then George decided to walk in.  
  
He didn't have his shirt on. "Well Harry Fred n' I decided you were a big grump and we needed to change that." Harry stared at his chest, clearly not listening to a word he was saying, "We know how upset you are about the stupid Malfoy prick, who in our opinion is completly nutters for giving up a handsome kid like you, so we are taking you out today for a night and day on the town. Now get dressed!" George plopped himself on the bed and let his eyes wander over Harry's body.  
  
"Do you mind leaving while I change?" Harry prodded knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." Fred and George chimed in and Fred launched himself onto the bed landing beside George.   
  
"Wear the leather. We like the leather." Fred said and George nodded in agreement.  
  
"And the tight black shirt, no the other one," George demanded.  
  
Harry sighed, "Would you two just like to dress me?" Harry realized how stupid he must have been after they exchanged a look and jumped on him, tearing off his clothes. "Hey! Whoa! Alright that was not necessary! Careful there buddy!" Were only a few of the choice things Harry yelled trying to swat them away.  
  
"Perfect." Fred said stepping back to admire his work.  
  
George smiled at Harry clearly sharing the same sentiment as his twin.  
  
"These pants are way to confining."  
  
"Care to prove that statement?" Fred asked daringly, then dragged Harry out of the room and down the stairs to the fireplace before he could respond. "Mom we are taking Harry out shopping! He says he needs new clothes!"  
  
"And he needs to meet some guys!" George added.  
  
Molly Weasley stuck her head into the room and smiled at them, "You boys have fun and be careful. And don't pick up any strangers for Harry. You find him a nice suitable young man, and bring him back for dinner!"  
  
Harry blushed at that. He never knew how accepting Molly was. Fred and George shoved him into the fireplace. Harry yelled Diagon Alley and he was off.  
  
Fred and George tumbled out soon after him. "Right Harry this way," Fred said linking his arm, George grabbed his other one. "We are taking you to a Wizard nightclub, a gay one at that. You are sure to meet a very nice boy there."  
  
Harry didn't seem to sure, and he still liked Draco a whole lot and he wasn't going to compromise.  
  
"Here we are!" Fred said brightly and led the way in.   
  
Harry glumly followed. It was darkly lit with a few lights on the dance floor, there were couches in little alcoves along the walls and Harry headed over to one of them before the Weasley twins could begin to vertically rape him. He loved them and all but they were like brothers, and a little too friendly. He sat down rather heavily on the couch and put his chin in hands looking glumly at the twins grinding on the dance floor.   
  
He had been sitting there a good half hour, with only two people asking to dance, he rejected them politly, when who of all people should show up but Oliver Wood. Harry stared at his former captain who had matured beyond all sense of the word into a beautiful, wonderfully sculpted adult. Harry practically drooled on the spot. He never realized how pretty his captain was.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Oliver said brightly looking Harry up and down. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"The twins brought me," Harry said pointing to the two pranksters who were busy dancing with random handsome men. "They said I needed to liven up, and experience new people."  
  
"Having a rough post-breakup?" Oliver inquired.  
  
Harry shrugged, "It was never really much of a relationship." He said quietly.  
  
"Well come on Harry," Oliver set his drink down and stood up, "Let's dance!"  
  
"I'd really rather not," Harry said but Oliver was already dragging him to the floor. Fortunetly away from the twins. Harry felt akward and unsure. He had never danced before. Painfully a memory of last year came back hitting Harry upside the head, '... if you're nice to me I'll dance for you.' Harry gasped and fell into Oliver.   
  
Oliver took that as a good thing, because he had no idea what was going through Harry's mind. He put his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him closer so their hips were grinding into eachother. Harry gasped again. It felt nice. He felt like he was betraying Draco... but then he remembered they weren't dating. Harry felt like crying but he had to get over it. So Harry pushed it all out of his head and focused on this very pretty, attracitve, former teammate, who obviously wanted Harry's hot bod, and tried to have fun.  
  
Soon they were snogging on the couch in the alcove. Harry loved it. It felt so rebellious. Here he was snogging... with Oliver Wood.  
  
"So you found a friend!" Harry knew that voice. Fred. He pulled away from Oliver sheepishly.  
  
"Hello... Geo... Fred!" Oliver said and he stood up to shake hands. Fred smiled brightly at Harry.   
  
George sidled up next to his twin and said, "You're invited to dinner, mum told us to bring home a nice respectable guy for Harry to shag."  
  
Oliver coughed politly, "I can't imagine Mrs. Weasley saying that."  
  
"Oh she meant it." Fred nodded furiously.  
  
Oliver looked down at Harry who was blushed furiously again, "If it's okay with Harry."  
  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Harry mumbled wanting some fresh air.  
  
Fred laughed and the twins dragged the two of them to the Burrow.  
  
~*~   
  
Several helpings later, and lots of laughter Harry found himself outside with Oliver saying goodbye.  
  
"Harry I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year." Oliver said. He had suddenly become rather nervous. Which Harry found cute. "I'm replacing Hooch."  
  
"That's great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "You can help with the team, we're going to be really bad this year."  
  
"Harry I know this is rather sudden and that you just broke up with Malfoy, but would you consider, just think about it, seeing me."  
  
Harry froze. He hadn't expected that. Someone besides Draco liking him. He didn't know what to say. "Can I get back to you on that?"  
  
"So is that a maybe?" Oliver sounded hopefully. Harry nodded and blushed when Oliver pecked him on the cheek, "Night Harry." Harry waved still stunned.   
  
"Why oh why cruel world?" 


	2. You Let Me Desecrate You

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Well here I am. I've finished one whole slash fic and I'm writing it's sequel it's taken me a long time to get to this point. If you could see my fanfiction journey that led me to this point you'd get down on the ground and kiss my feet. I'm kidding. You'd see the first story I ever wrote, and cry... like a baby... it was that terrible.  
  
Anyway I have a fic that is being dedicated to me. I am so flabbergasted by this that I am literally dying as we speak. I hereby love Liz (aka hhryah@mac.com) and pronounce that if she were dying I would donate my body to science to save her. I love you. You are so great.   
  
Hmm well this is an amazing thing. I just wrote three chapters in one weekend, finished a fic, and started another. PRAISE THE GODDESS OF SLASH FICS. She has finally outdone herself this Trephi, she let the plot bunnies rule her mind. Go plot bunny go plot bunny go go.  
  
Chapter 2 | You Let Me Desecrate You  
  
Draco wanted to kill his father. He wanted to take a stake and shove it right into his heart because Draco was sure that would be the only way to kill the bastard. Draco also wanted to find Harry and beat the shit out of him too. First his father had announced Draco should 'rekindle' his relationship with Harry because the Dark Lord wanted it. Draco could have punched him, but he was really happy about it. Then he saw the papers.   
  
"BOY WHO LIVED IS BOY WHO SHAGS"  
  
With a huge picture of Harry and Oliver Wood kissing on some random couch in the most notorious Gay Bar in the Wizarding World. Draco felt like killing something. He stormed to his father's study.   
  
"Have you looked at the paper today father?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Lucius shrugged noncommittedly. Draco threw it on his desk. Lucius glanced at it.   
  
"That doesn't change our agreement Draco. You are still going to capture Harry and deliver him to the Dark Lord, ready to become a Death Eater. Whether he does it for you, or because he really wants to, I don't care... neither does he."  
  
"Don't you get it?" Draco demanded, "If Harry is kissing someone else so soon he has gotten over me. Which I don't understand but it's happened father. Newsflash!"  
  
Lucius smiled at his son, which looked very scary, "Draco, Draco, Draco. Don't you know anything? The boy is obviously kissing Oliver Wood to try and forget you. But once you've had a Malfoy you can never go back."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stormed out. He was very upset about this. He wanted to find Oliver, ring his neck, find Harry and cut off his manhood and then feed it to Ron. Then he would kill himself.  
  
Draco prepared himself for Hogwarts sending his trunk off with the House Elves and putting on his school robes. He had become a prefect again, which pleased his father, Draco could care less. He went back to his father's study.   
  
"I'm ready to go." Draco said after throwing open the door. Lucius was reading the newspaper.  
  
He looked up from his breakfast and nodded. Again noncommittedly. Draco sighed. In the car ride over Draco knew he would be getting a lecture. He could feel it. It stunk up the air.  
  
"Draco I am very happy that you have consented to take on this mission." Lucius said airly, "If you succeed the Dark Lord will reward you. In whatever way you want."  
  
"Good then I'll ask if I can shag Harry until the end of forever."  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged, but on a more serious note I do not want you to fall in love with him, or to let your temper get a hold of you when you see Harry and that boy kiss."  
  
"Don't worry father."  
  
"You need to keep a cool and level head about you at all times."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You must carry out the mission doing away with all that stand in your way."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you must under no circumstances tell anyone what you are doing."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well here we are." Lucius watched as Draco left the car. "Goodbye Draco."  
  
Draco ignored him and grabbed his bags. He walked through the barrier and stored his luggage then he found an empty compartment and set about waiting for Potter. When they entered the platform Draco caught his first glimpse of Harry in 3 months. He was with Oliver. Holding his hand. Draco almost ran out there and beat the crap out of him. Harry wasn't to be touched by anyone but Draco.   
  
Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He waited for them to get settled and on the train, and for the train to start moving, before he left his compartment, skillfully avoiding Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, and tracked down Harry.  
  
Right as he was about open the compartment door and ask to speak with Harry it flew open and Hermione Granger bumped into him.   
  
"Sorry," she sounded flustered and in a hurry, Draco didn't say anything. She looked up and her eyes widened. She moved to block the doorway. "Draco," she whispered, "How nice to see you..."  
  
Draco considered pushing her out of the way but remembered his father's annoying words. "Hello Granger," he said simply and waited for her to move.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" she asked clearly not moving. Or intending to.  
  
Draco forced a smile-smirk, "I'd like to talk to Harry please."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and looked upset, "I'm terribly sorry. He's not here in this compartment. He is in another. You should go look for him somewhere else."  
  
"I know he's in there Hermione."  
  
"But not for sure."  
  
"What? Granger get out of the way."  
  
"Look," she said fiercly pointing her finger at him, "He's happy, he's getting over you. That's what you wanted! Now go away and leave him alone. I won't let you cause him anymore harm. I will kill you Malfoy if I have to use my teeth to rip the skin from your bones."  
  
Draco had never seen a scarier sight. He backed off.  
  
"Alright Granger I'm leaving. For now."  
  
"Don't think you can threaten me." She muttered and went back into the compartment.  
  
"Where's the candy?!" Draco heard Harry ask.  
  
"I couldn't find the cart." He heard Hermione lie. Draco sighed and went back to his compartment. It would be a long year. 


	3. You Let Me Penetrate You

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Eep!! People are telling me that Closer isn't as good as Physi!! Meepers!! That's just not fun for me at all. Well I guess I made Physical WAY to good cuz now I have to live up to that I had no idea how much you guys liked this fic. Really I didn't.   
  
darkangel: I loved your review, man you laid it out for me. Draco is more of a wait for a good oportunity kind of person. In this chapter there will be some Draco/Harry confrontation. Don't worry. And thanks so much for giving Physical all those compliments. (And remember sequels ALWAYS suck... hehe hopefully this one shapes up!)  
  
Cicatrix: Not sure if you'll see this, thank you for your review. It was honest, I like that. Too many times I review a story and say I loved it when I was actually upset by the ending. I'm sorry you feel like that though. And thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
And please to all my other readers step up to the plate. If you feel that my story is going in a sucky direction and I must be taking drugs, let me know, I promise that no subject will ever be taboo except of course Draco Malfoy's manhood, if you touch upon that subject I collect your f*n head.   
  
(Sort of readapted from Kill Bill heh)  
  
READ ON MY FAITHFUL ONES... P.S-it's ping pong fanfiction today kiddos!  
  
Chapter 3 | You Let Me Penetrate You   
  
Harry sat in Potions trying in vain to concentrate on his studies. Every few seconds he would glance over at Draco who had been giving him a death glare the entire period. Harry was semi-frightened by this death glare, but it also made him very attracted to Draco, which was odd. Harry realized, halfway through the period, that Draco must have seen the picture in the magazine and that's why he was so pissed. At first Harry felt horrible about it. Draco had every reason to be mad, Harry had seemedly gotten over Draco in a quick snap of the fingers. Of course that wasn't true, Harry and Oliver were not dating, they were only seeing eachother. Not even an item quite yet. And truely, Draco didn't have a reason to get mad. In fact if confronted by Draco about it Harry could just throw Draco's words right back at him. Draco was the one who broke it off, the final time, with Harry after Harry begged him to stay with him. For Draco to be so pissed now was somewhat hypcritical. It sent the message, I can break up with you and go back out with you whenever I please, your heart is mine.  
  
Which bothered Harry because he realized, his heart did belong to Draco... but Harry wasn't going to give up his body that easily.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Harry made it through the rest of Potions without returning Draco's icy stare. When the period ended however Harry found himself barred into the classroom by an angry Draco, Snape had retreated to his Office, obviously by the request of Draco. Harry felt nervous, and he didn't want to get in a fight. He wasn't sure how he would react. Even being around Draco brought back painful memories.  
  
"Potter," Draco snarled, "It's nice to see that I can be so easily replaced."  
  
"I didn't replace you and you were the one who..."   
  
"Spare me," Draco cut in, "don't hide the fact that you are already finding someone to fill the hole in you heart that I 'ripped out.' And don't feed me bullshit about this being my fault."  
  
Harry looked away. "I need to get to Charms."  
  
"Fine," Draco moved out of the doorway. As Harry walked by he grabbed his arm and kissed him harshly. Harry opened his mouth to the kiss on reflex. Draco pulled away, "That is why you need me Potter."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything Draco." Harry bolted out of the classroom. Draco kicked a desk sending it flying.  
  
"Don't break anything Mr. Malfoy!" Snape yelled, "And get to class."  
  
"Alright!" Draco snapped.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Harry had retreated to a far corner in the Library, hoping to whatever God seemed to be on his side that Draco would not find him. Unfortunatly, God seemed to be on vacation and Draco found him within minutes.  
  
"So nice to see you again Harry," Draco smirked at him and set his books down, "you seem to be avoiding me."  
  
"I am," Harry said truthfully.  
  
Draco sighed, "Look Harry either you break it off with Wood and come back to me, where you belong, or I promise I'm going to hurt him."  
  
"You don't own me. You don't know where I belong. And don't tell me what to do, or threaten my friends."  
  
"Friend? You call that friendship, admit it Potter you are seeing Wood!" Draco hissed.  
  
Harry glared at him, "If I am that is none of your business. You broke up with me, do not think I will forgive you that easily."  
  
"You broke up with me first!"  
  
Harry sighed heavily, "This is ridiculous. When you calm down, maybe we'll talk." Harry picked up his things and started to walk away.  
  
Draco grabbed his elbow and pulled him back roughly. He shoved Harry into the chair and put his hands on the armrests, bending down and getting in Harry's face. "Don't you walk away from me Potter." Draco looked furious, "I don't know where you get off but I know you still want me Potter and I'm not letting your Gryffindor stubborness get in the way of us."  
  
Harry pushed him away, "Remember Draco, there is no us. And the rate your going there will never be an us anymore." Harry strode away, "Oh and Draco the next time we talk. Consider flossing."  
  
Draco stared after him ready to kill but being such a forgiving person and all he just set off to find Oliver Wood. He had made a promise and Malfoys don't break promises for bad reasons. After prowling around for ages Draco found Oliver in the broom shed plolishing a few brooms.  
  
"Wood!" He snapped startling Oliver, "We need to talk."  
  
"Oh sure Draco," Oliver said warily, "It's about Harry right?"  
  
Draco fed up with his excuses punched him squarely in the jaw.   
  
"Jeez Draco what was that for?" Oliver rubbed the spot where Draco had hit glaring at him.  
  
Draco had his fists up and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Come on Wood."  
  
"Draco I'm a teacher I can't fight you," Oliver reached for his wand.  
  
Draco hit it out of his hand and hit his face tauntingly with his palm, "Don't be a sissy Wood."  
  
"Draco I really can't fight you." Oliver repeated slowly. "And if you don't stop now I'll report you."  
  
Draco dropped his fists, "Meet me behind the Shrieking Shack first weekend in Hogsmeade. Draco demanded and walked towards the door, "And stay away from Potter."  
  
Oliver clenched his jaw and picked up his wand. He didn't trust himself to respond.  
  
Draco made his way to the Slytherin Common Room feeling slightly silly for attempting to beat up Wood but also feeling it was justified. Besides, a Malfoy does not feel silly. Ever. No exceptions. Besides Wood had it coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat glumly in the Common Room. He wanted to find Oliver and find out if snogging would cheer him up but for some reason he felt this was a much deeper glumness. Draco wanted him back and although Harry desperatly wanted to go to him Harry wasn't sure why Draco changed his mind, or if he wanted to put himself through something chaotic like that again. He loved Draco. But love doesn't solve everything. You need love and lots of patience.   
  
Besides for now Oliver was safe. And Harry wanted safe, not dangerous, or scary. But safe. His friends were happy with it, they actually liked his partner. Which was a big relief. But Harry knew that his friends would still be his friends no matter who he dated, well as long as it wasn't Snape.  
  
Harry wanted advice, but he had no idea who to ask. His safest bet would be Sirius but he didn't even know Harry was out yet.  
  
Harry decided to sleep on it. He drifted off relatively peacefully but dreamt of Draco--naked--the entire time. 


	4. You Let Me Complicate You

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Not much to say. I love NGE (Eva) - Turn Back Time. Listen to it now. Harry's thought in the second sentance I have said to my friends many times in different forms. I just think... that's what love might feel like on bad days.  
  
As I've said before. I love Liz. A whole bunch.   
  
"He hee! I liked it! I liked it a lot! Heh heh- the best part was either when you said God was on vacation or that his friends would ALWAYS be his friends- as long as he didn't date Snape. Heh heh. And this wasn't the bad kind of ping pong fanfiction- it was the good kind where you could tell who was who. Now, if you hadn't put anyone's name in there I'd have been dead by now. But your a brilliant writer, so I knew you'd do just fine!  
  
P.S. For those who don't like Closer as much as Physical- in my opinion, the story's take two different directions and have completely different moods. Physical had Harry and Draco still being sort of naive and going through the confusing adolescent time of relationships- flowers and candy and fights and hormones. Now it's different. Draco is a Death Eater, Harry's angsting but trying to move on- they've both matured now. The story's a bit darker, you know what I mean? Draco and Harry have to come to bitter terms and there's really nothing sweet about it. I liked the transition though- it's how relationships really do end up. It goes from the wonderful new experience of love to the darker feelings of pain. The sequel isn't worse- it's just different.(You can post that before your next chapter Sarah, to tell off those people who don't love you!)"  
  
-Liz's review  
  
If only I could have put it in those words. I LOVE HER... go read her stuff RIGHT NOW!!! Genkai Lady she's in my fav authors list.  
  
Chapter 4 | You Let Me Complicate You  
  
Harry woke up feeling like crap. He wanted to take his stomach out run it through a food processsor and feed it back to himself. Maybe then he would feel a bit better about things. He also felt as though his brain was on fire and roasting a marshmellow. That was a bit more normal for him, so he ignored that feeling and concentrated on getting to the Great Hall for breakfast on time, so he could get to Hogsmeade with Oliver as soon as possible.  
  
Of course sometimes life hates you and your owl returns with a message that ruins your plans for the entire day. This particular message was from Sirius saying he would be in Hogsmeade at the Shrieking Shack. Harry was happy to be able to see his Godfather and talk about his problem with Draco but he didn't want to give up his day with Oliver... it was a tough decision. But he decided to see his Godfather. Only family he has.  
  
"Hey Oliver," Harry said on approaching him at the Gryffindor table where he had been taking his meals, saying he hadn't quite gotten used to the Professor thing.  
  
Oliver smiled at him, "How you feeling Harry?"  
  
"Good," Harry could feel Draco glaring at him so he decided to make it brief, "I've got an appointment in Hogsmeade so you'll have to go there without me for a little bit."  
  
"Well that's a relief Harry," Oliver smiled brighter, "I have an appointment too and I didn't want to cancel."  
  
"That worked out nicely," Harry smiled back and gave him a quick hug, "I think I'll leave now. He grabbed an apple and a piece of toast. On impulse.When he left the Great Hall he ate the apple quickly and wondered why he grabbed toast. He hated toast.  
  
"Are you going to eat that Potter?" Draco asked falling into step beside him.   
  
Harry suddenly remembered why he grabbed the toast and grimaced. He grudgingly gave Draco the toast. "How are you today?"  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Fine." Harry said and speeded up but Draco was able to keep his pace.  
  
Draco munched on the toast for a bit and Harry threw his core in the lake. "Why are you heading off so early? And without your beau?"  
  
"He's not my 'beau' and I have an appointment." Harry answered.  
  
Draco finished the toast and licked the crumbs from his fingers. Harry practically died watching the tongue flick out to catch the particles of toast. "Oh, what for?"  
  
"Nothing much." Harry turned suddenly, "Catch you later Malfoy," he called and took a few side streets to end up behind the Shrieking Shack. He found the window that was open and moved the few boards barring it. He slipped inside and used his wand to replace the board.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius called from the living room, after Harry had replaced the board and straightened up. On the inside Sirius and Remus had cleaned up the Shack very nicely. Since the Wolfsbane calmed Remus down considerably he had a room upstairs that kept him fairly occupied with destroying. The rest of the house was relatively bright and cheery. Harry made his way to the living room and plopped down on a couch.  
  
"How are you doing?" Sirius asked. Harry could tell he wanted to get to the subject of Draco and Wood but wanted to get the formalities out of the way. Harry hadn't used their names but Sirius could probably guess.  
  
"Good," Harry said, "About my letter..."  
  
"Right your letter." Sirius cut in and rubbed his hands together. He smiled at Harry. "Well, okay so there's this one kid you love, but you are seeing someone else cuz he broke up with you. Well, although I cannot believe someone could break up with you, my advice to you is follow your heart. If you will be happier with this guy you are with right now, by the way I want to meet him as Snuffles, then stay with him, but if the other guy stops being a complete ass and profusly apologizes and you want to be with him then do that. But if he expects you to just come crawling back, he better think again because that--"  
  
Srius was cut off by a loud crash and yelling. They ran to the window, the one that you could leave the house from, and looked out carefully. Draco and Oliver were throttling eachother.  
  
"Shit," Harry began to climb out the window. Sirius stopped him.  
  
"Harry don't get involved, Oliver can take that Malfoy brat." Sirius said.  
  
Harry looked up at him, "Erm, I'm kind of seeing Oliver, and Draco's 'the other guy.'" Harry confessed.  
  
Sirius shoved him out of the window.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Draco waited impatiently by the Mountain Ash tree behind the Shrieking Shack. He hated waiting, and he figured Wood had done it on purpose. When he saw Wood coming he straightened up and tried to look unconcerned with the outcome of the fight.   
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Wood called Draco turned slowly, "Wasn't sure if you were gonna be here."  
  
Draco scoffed, "Let's get started shall we?"  
  
"Alright." Wood said and dodged Draco's first punch easily. He smacked Draco hard with the palm of his hand, the same way Draco had hit him before. Draco growled and tackled him sending the both of them to the ground. Wood flipped it, so that he was on top and gave Draco two good punches to the gut and then got up allowing Draco time to stand and recuperate. Draco glared at him and swung hard again, this time connecting. Oliver shook his head, sending a few drops of blood from his mouth flying, and then grabbed Draco's shirt and slammed him against the Shack.   
  
Draco kneed Wood and was surprised that he put a cup on. Draco grimaced as his knee didn't feel like supporting his weight anymore and dealt with hobbling.   
  
When Harry came tumbling out of nowhere Oliver was surprised but Draco's shock gave him time to punch Malfoy hard in the cheek. Harry stood up and got in between them. Draco didn't realize in his anger and swung again. Connecting with Harry's eye and sending him back into Wood.  
  
"Shit Malfoy!" Harry yelled and put his hand over his eye, "Both of you stop it right now."  
  
Draco clenched his teeth, angry Harry had got in the way, "Get out of here Harry."  
  
"I'm not leaving till he apologizes for hitting you." Oliver said stubbornly.   
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak and Harry cut him off, "He's not apologizing to me unless you apologize to him and only if he apologizes to you and only if you apologize to me." Harry was fuming. "Come on Oliver."  
  
"I'm not through with him yet!" Draco snarled.   
  
Harry whirled back around and was tempted to punch him, "I think you've proved your point Draco. Obviously you don't care enough about me to let me have my own life and you only want me to yourself. If you want to show your appreciation of me then don't go around beating up my boyfriend."   
  
Harry went back over to Wood and as they walked away Draco heard Wood say, "Boyfriend? We're going to have to talk about that."  
  
Draco wanted to scream. He settled for lighting a cigarette and leaned back against to Ash. Harry had pretty much told him how to secure a relationship and Draco was going to exploit that. But first he wanted to lick his wounds a bit. 


	5. Help Me, I Broke Apart My Insides

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: *sigh* I hate school. I want to curl into a ball and cry, that being the case, this chapter might be darker than normal.  
  
Disclaimer: The story isn't mine, the song is a NIN song, it's not a songfic, thanks, and I only own the plot and Draco's leather pants. I wish.  
  
Chapter 5 | Help Me, I Broke Apart My Insides   
  
Draco wanted to break down and cry. Clearly this was not his year. He really had no one to talk to about this gnawing depression that was taking over his life. He couldn't face Ginny, he knew she probably liked Oliver and Harry more than she like it when Draco was with Harry. Draco felt it wasn't fair, again Harry was getting everything and Draco had to make do with the leftovers. Draco wanted to find a boyfriend and be happy like Harry but he knew that wasn't a possibility. To Draco any future without Harry in it wasn't a happy one. And of course he didn't want to date Harry and convince him to be a Death Eater but, well it got them together, and kept them that way, he was all for it. Even if it was his father's idea. Draco guessed he felt betrayed. He thought he had a few friends, Ginny, Hermione, but he realized they only put up with him because of Harry. And because Harry loved him.  
  
That was the thing that got to him. Harry admitted to loving him. Harry admitted wanting to be with him. But Harry continually rejected him, and even found a replacement. That was the kicker to Draco. He might as well just up and kill himself because obviously everyone wanted him to. Of course he was never a fan of suicide, so that was out of the question. He kept it open as an option, but it always felt like the cheating way, or the easy way, out of life.  
  
What Draco desperatly wanted but could never admit to was someone to hold him, someone to snuggle with, someone he could be happy with like he had been with Harry. Of course he could never find that person, only Harry was caring enough, and stupid enough, to fall for a Malfoy. Draco sighed and sat down under the Mountain Ash. He picked up a twig and started to play with it peeling the bark off. He felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks and was too exhausted to wipe them away, figuring 'What the hell, whose going to see me under this dumb tree behind the Shrieking Shack? No one, because no one cares.'   
  
Draco had gotten to the green bark of the twig and started to peel that apart. He had a thing for Mountain Ash's they were really pretty with the curling bark and the little scar type marks. Draco loved them. He felt more tears still too tired of everything to even care that he was crying in a relatively public place. He half wished someone would see him sitting there crying, the Draco Malfoy crying, and then he laughed, which turned into a sob that racked his body. If anyone happened upon him, they wouldn't care. They would just shrug or use it against him. Draco had too much of an evil image for anyone to care about his sadness.  
  
Draco was too busy crying, and feeling dumb, to notice the setting of the sun or the crunching of the leaves, or the snapping of a twig. But he did notice two feet planted directly in front of him and he did hear his Head of House say, "Mister Malfoy, what are you doing? You should be back at Hogwarts by now."  
  
Draco sniffed, uncontrollably, and stood up slowly, keeping his head low, "I lost track of time."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and looked the boy over, "You've been fighting Mister Malfoy. Ezplain yourself."  
  
"I fell and I hurt my knee." Draco avoided his eyes.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed further, "Look me in the eye when you address me Mister Malfoy, you know better, and tell me the truth."  
  
Draco looked at him, hoping he didn't appear like he just had a good cry, "I'm off school grounds aren't I? I can get into a few fights."  
  
"You are off school grounds but not out from under our care." Snape replied cooly, "Have you been crying Mister Malfoy?"  
  
"No," Draco snapped and looked away, "My eyes are watery."  
  
"Is this about Potter again?" Snape softened. He always had a soft spot for Draco, knowing Lucius all too well, and tried not to be to harsh with the boy. "Draco, if you need to talk--"  
  
"It's stupid Wood," Draco burst out, "he's taken the one thing that's mine away! It's not fair, all Malfoy's ever get in life is the evil crap! For once I'd like something happy, and good, not evil."  
  
Snape was slightly stunned, Draco was actually opening up to him. Even if he was talking about Potter, a subject Snape was not fond of. "Draco you don't have to follow in your father's footsteps." Snape said catiously, not sure how far gone Draco was, "It doesn't have to be that way. Not all Slytherins are evil."  
  
"I know," Draco wailed more tears sliding down his skin leaving a trail of wetness, "I know that, but you don't know how hard it is."  
  
"Draco I think I know more than any other human, how hard it is."  
  
Draco glanced at him, shocked, "Professor?" Draco changed the subject, "Thanks for listening to me. And I-you can trust me."  
  
Snape nodded understanding what he meant, "You had better get back to the castle, and if you need to talk."  
  
"Alright sir." Draco slinked away feeling slightly better. At least Snape could partially see where he was coming from. He was beginning to see Snape in a new light, like a nice old Uncle who could be grouchy at times but you loved him anyway because he was so much fun to bother. Draco shuddered at the thought of having Snape's hair.  
  
When he arrived at the castle he tried to expel all thoughts of Harry. Which wasn't easy but he concentrated on his homework and finally his only thoughts were of finishing the work and not Harry and Oliver. When he collapsed into bed he had suceeded in numbing his brain with information and he thought no more of Harry until his dream where he beat Oliver into a pulp and walked off with Harry into the sunset. Corny but Draco was hopeful at this point.  
  
He decided to maybe take Snape up on the fact that he didn't have to follow his father's footsteps. He could take his own path. 


	6. Help Me, I've Got No Soul To Sell

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: *wails* The last chapter of Physical is sad, I know I wanted it to be, sorry! Hmm well I finished my fic in a weekend, started to sequel and wrote five chapters to it. Pretty impressive. I might wait to post this. It's 8:59 on Monday April 26th... yell at me if I waited.  
  
Chapter 6 | Help Me, I've Got No Soul To Sell  
  
Some mornings Draco would wake and he would feel nauseated by what he was trying to do. On those days he would lie in bed until 'Uncle Snape' would drag his arse out of it and tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself. For a whole two weeks Draco did nothing but be nice to Harry, which Harry seemed to appreciate with a wary acceptance, and it got Draco nowhere, except maybe on speaking terms with him. Oliver didn't seem to care one way or another whether Draco talked to Harry but as long as Draco was civil with Harry, Oliver was fine. Oliver seemed to trust Harry to make the right choice. Draco however didn't trust Harry to make the right choice, in fact every day Harry didn't break up with Wood, in Draco's mind, he had made the wrong decision.  
  
Draco knew that although he was being nice to Harry he could be nicer, and that maybe if he was he would get Harry back faster. No matter what he did or however many times he talked with Snape it all came back to one central idea. Harry Potter.  
  
Draco hated that he had become so dependent on winning Harry back. It was like an obsession. Draco was scared that maybe he didn't really want Harry, only that he wanted Harry to want him. Whatever his reasons for trying to get Harry so hardly he had abandoned his father's reasons knowing that would only land him in deep waters if Harry ever got wind of it.  
  
Draco didn't even bother telling Harry that he wasn't follwing his father's beck and call. He had made the decision somewhere along the lines that if Harry were to stop fooling around with Oliver and start back up their relationship then he had better do it whether or not Draco was going to be a Death Eater or not. That was what love was all about. Hadn't Harry ever read Romeo and Juliet? Draco sighed, knowing the answer.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Mind if I sit?" Draco asked putting his hands on the back of a chair at Ginny's Library table.  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled at him, "Nope, sit down." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Come on tell me how your life is going, now that you are single, getting lots of hot boy action?"  
  
Draco actually cracked a smile at Ginny's antics, he would never admit it, but he missed her, "No, Harry's got that department covered."  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, Draco smiled again, it felt good, "Come on! You have to get out of this rut! You got to experience life a little. Find yourself a hot piece of man."  
  
"Ginny you are the craziest person I know," Draco said pulling out something to work on.  
  
Ginny smiled and pushed another piece of hair out of her eyes, "I know what will make you feel much better! We can watch the Ravenclaw practice tonight and oogle the pretty boys!"  
  
"That does sound like fun," Draco admitted feeling better than he had in weeks.   
  
Ginny clapped her hands excitedly, "Good it's a date! And you have to help catch me this one guy, he is so cute and he has a nice bum!"  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked leaning in getting interested.   
  
Someone plopped their books down at the table, "I am going to kill Ron," Hermione said slumping into a chair. Draco leaned back into his.   
  
He watched Ginny switch gears into gossip queen, "Why?" Ginny prodded.  
  
"Well tonight is our one-year anniversary and he remembered and all and we have-had plans but he suddenly forgot that he also made plans to practice with Oliver." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So he asked me if we could postpone."  
  
"What did you say?" Draco asked, without thinking.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Well I told him alright, but before I said that I asked, 'How can you postpone your one year anniversary?' He didn't have a good answer for that."  
  
"You let him walk all over you," Ginny concluded sitting back in her chair. "So anyway Draco and I are going over to the Quidditch Pitch later. You want to come?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."  
  
"Gee thanks," Draco sneered.  
  
"Oh quit it Malfoy."  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Shove it."  
  
"When and where Granger?"  
  
"You are such a git."  
  
"And you are a silly know-it-all."  
  
"Ah-hah that was an oxymoron."  
  
"Point proven."  
  
"Will you two quit it?" Ginny yelled quietly. "We know you guys are friends, with serious issues, you don't have to announce it so loudly."  
  
"I'm not her friend."  
  
"I'm not his friend."  
  
They said at the same time, Draco almost laughed, and Hermione giggled.  
  
"So Draco where have you been all my life?" Ginny asked writing down something quickly on her parchment and then looking up at him.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I figured you guys wouldn't want to talk to me after Harry and I broke up."  
  
Ginny looked apalled, "Draco we are friends, whether you like it or not, and unless you kill my brother, besides Percy, I won't ever stop being your friend!"  
  
"Me too, but don't kill Percy."  
  
"Spoilsport." Ginny retorted.  
  
"It's not like he would really do it."  
  
"He might."  
  
"I don't think he would."  
  
"Well you never know unless you try."  
  
"Ginny he would only kill Ron and I wouldn't allow that."  
  
"He wouldn't kill Ron, he likes him... as a friend."  
  
"I do not like Ron."  
  
"Yes you do," Ginny and Hermione replied.  
  
"I saw you stare at his bum once," Hermione teased.  
  
Ginny pretended to puke.  
  
"That is disgusting Granger."  
  
"Only you do that Hermione."  
  
"Why do I need to stare? I can touch it all I want."  
  
"Oh spare us Granger. You are too perfect to do anything with Ron." Ginny giggled and Hermione blushed.Draco glanced between them, "Hermione have you outgrown us?"  
  
"Our little Hermione is growing up!" Ginny squealed and collapsed into giggles.  
  
Draco shook his head, and was about to leave. It was getting to silly for him.  
  
Ron sat next to his sister and stole Hermione's quill, "What are you guys up to?" He nodded at Draco, Draco nodded back.  
  
"I'm working on my Potion's Assignment," Ginny said brightly and shoved it under Ron's face, "see!"  
  
"I would be doing Charms but someone has my quill," Hermione forced a smile.  
  
Ron chewed on the end of the quill absently, "Hey Malfoy what are you doing tomorrow after classes?"  
  
Hermione snatched at the quill, "Nothing, why?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
Ron moved the quill out of Hermione's reach, "Well there's going to be a chess tournament going on in here amongst some of us guys, I thought maybe you play."  
  
"I could beat anyone in the school blindfolded." Draco boasted. Hermione grabbed the quill and tried in vein to play tug-o-war with Ron.  
  
Ron let go of the quill suddenly and Hermione fell backward and her chair tipped back. Draco reached out and righted it before she fell back, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Draco."  
  
"RON!!" Hermione screeched as he stole her parchment. Draco sighed and started to put his things away.   
  
"Come on Hermione pay attention to me," Ron coerced.   
  
Ginny exchanged a look with Draco, "See you tonight," she said softly.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat in the stands waiting for Ginny. He watched as the Ravenclaw team slowly trickled onto the feild.  
  
"Hey Malfoy," Seamus called walking up the stands, taking them two at a time. Draco started to get suspicious. Seamus sat next to him in the stands. "Ginny is running late, she sent me out here to keep you company."  
  
"You two dating?" Draco asked, trying to figure out why Ginny would send Finnigan out here, to keep him company.  
  
Seamus leaned in real close, "I'm gay Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, right," Draco knew that, of course, but this only made him wonder what Ginny said, "Are you going to the chess tournament?"  
  
"Possibly," Seamus said, "Are you?"  
  
"I'll be played, Weasley invited me."  
  
Seamus gave him an odd look, "Oh you mean Ron, okay."  
  
"Does Ginny know that you're gay?" Draco asked still suspicious of Ginny's whereabouts.  
  
Seamus looked startled, "She's the only one actually, not even Dean knows, it would weird him out. He's straight as a, well I'd say nail but they get bent sometimes."  
  
Draco was surprised, he'd always thought they were an item. "Look Finnigan why did Ginny send you out here?"  
  
Seamus looked uncomfortable, "Well she said you were lonely..."  
  
"Is she trying to set us up?" Draco asked harshly.  
  
"Calm down Malfoy, I'm not looking for a relationship, I only want someone to cuddle with?" Seamus sounded unsure, "Well it's hard to explain."  
  
Draco understood completely. That was how he felt. "Oh, that changes things drastically. I wouldn't mind... erm..."  
  
"Cuddleing?"  
  
"Right, but I'm not saying it."  
  
"That's great Malfoy!" Seamus clapped him on the back, "And of course we won't talk about this, Dean can't know."  
  
Draco nodded. "Tell Ginny I went to bed, and we can talk about this more after the chess thing tomorrow."  
  
Seamus smiled brightly. Draco smiled on the inside. 


	7. Help Me, The Only Thing That Works For M...

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia "Brillian" Cealyn  
  
A/N: I officially love midnightprowler, darkangel, and Chi7890 (their reviews stand out I love the rest of you also but they hit the nail on the head this time). And of course Genkai Lady, fo read her Trinket fic dedicated to me (and inspired by me). Anyway back to my reviewers I LOVE YOU. Holy review-a-lot batman, I woke up this morning and after my daily routine I checked my mail and there were 13 emails, all reviews, and 1 letter from a reviewer, which was totally AMAZING and I was COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU, and then when I checked my mail today after school 10 MORE reviews.. that's what 23 in a day? HOLY CRAPAZOIDS!!   
  
On to the story!!  
  
Oh and I imagine that there are two types of Library tables, square shaped ones with two chairs on each side, and rectangular ones with two chairs on two sides and no chairs on the shorter sides. That's just the way I picture it.  
  
Chapter 7 | Help Me, The Only Thing That Works For Me  
  
Draco arrived in the Library promptly after retrieving his chess board, and pieces. He never played a game of chess unless it was with his own pieces, they had been in the Malfoy line for generations and were very obedient, only giving (bad) advice to the opponent. The only person Draco could never beat in chess was his father Lucius, Draco had played many of the other Death Eaters and some Ministry officials, and he had beaten every one.  
  
"Oy Malfoy!" Seamus slid into a seat near him and smiled very brightly.  
  
Draco gave him a semi-smile back. It looked like a smile, but it never reached his eyes, "You can call me Draco if you want Finnigan."  
  
"Oh I don't think I will, sticking with last names makes this whole thing more mysterious, don't you think?" Seamus babbled, Draco shrugged. "Look Malfoy I really appreciate what you're doing. I know you still like Harry and all."  
  
Draco wanted to glare at him but refrained, "Well I'm not only doing it for you, and let's not talk about Harry."  
  
"Alright, anyway how was your day?"  
  
"Good as any other I suppose, and yours?"  
  
"Well I turned a button into a bear in Transfig, but McGonagall sorted it all out, and then in..."  
  
Draco tuned him out. Happy that he had someone in a strage sense but unhappy that the someone was so bloody annoying.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Seamus yelled cutting himself off and waving Ron and Harry to their table.  
  
Ron came over ignoring Pince who shot them Death Glares, "Hey Malfoy," Ron said setting his chess set down carefully and then sitting in his seat. Harry sat across from Draco. Draco tried to ignore him.  
  
"Seamus turning that button into a bear was brilliant!" Ron said filling up the akward silence.  
  
Seamus' eyes brightened up, "Well I didn't do it--"  
  
"Oh who cares it was great!" Harry chimed in.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Slowly more students filled in, mostly upperclassmen but there were a few 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. A few professors, and even Dumbledore showed up.  
  
"Attention!" Dumbledore said quieting the students down, "Although Madame Pince has gracefully agreed to let us use the Library this does not mean that other students are not working, so please remain quiet." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "The first matches are," Dumbledore rattled off names, Draco waited to hear his, "Potter v. Malfoy." Draco sighed, he knew making friends was a bad idea.  
  
"I don't have a chess set," Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco sighed again, "We can use mine." Draco pulled it out and opened the chess board. The pieces lined up in their spots ready to go, with only Harry's pieces chattering wildly.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said and sent his first piece out, he had the white set.   
  
At first Harry played somewhat leisurely but as he saw that Draco was taking this very seriously and being relentless with his attacks; Harry responded with the same ferocity. Of course Draco always played to win but Harry did not know this and tried to read between the lines interpreting Draco's playing skill for a personal attack on himself.  
  
Finally Draco had him in a checkmate. And while if any other player had beaten him he would have chalked it up to being a horrible player but because it was Draco, and he flashed Harry that sexy but irksome all knowing smirk, Harry wanted to strangle him.  
  
"Good job." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco's smirk grew, "Same to you. You could have had me in a couple places, with some practice you could be good at this game, not great but good."  
  
Harry really wanted to strangle/jump/rape him right then. "Right thanks."  
  
"Anytime Potter." Draco moved on to his next opponent. He easily beat his opponents until the final round Weasley v. Malfoy.   
  
It was a long and heated battle and although the author knows how to play chess describing a whole chess game would be really boring to her readers so suffice to say that Ronald Weasley won.  
  
Which made Draco furious.  
  
"Come on Weasley let's play again." He prodded, wanted to see if it was just luck or if the Weasel could actually play chess.   
  
Ron looked mentally exhausted from the game and shook his head, "I don't think I could take you again Draco. That was a fluke, you're really good."  
  
"Of course," Draco packed up his set and then held out his hand for Weasley to shake. "We have to play again sometime."  
  
"Most definetely." Ron agreed.   
  
Draco saw Seamus out of the corner of his eye trying to catch his attention. Draco excused himself and followed Seamus out of the Library and to wherever the boy was taking him. They ended up at the Astronomy Tower.   
  
"You were great!" Seamus congratulated but Draco wasn't really in the mood. Instead he shoved Seamus against the wall and kissed him roughly. Seamus replied very enthusiastically by darting his tongue in and out of Draco's mouth, which Draco loved.   
  
Draco left a trail of kissed from Seamus earlobe, which he tesed with nibbling, to his jaw and neck, where he sucked and kissed and bit lightly, and then back to his mouth where Seamus was panting with desire. Draco started the kiss out slow, realizing that this was pretty new to Seamus, but slowly he couldn't take it and took out his aggression towards Harry on the poor boy.  
  
"God Draco," Seamus whispered in Draco's ear in between kissed, "I don't know how Harry can leave you." A comment which made Draco bit down roughly on Seamu's neck.   
  
"Let's not talk about him." Draco said kissing the spot when Seamus yelped.  
  
Draco knew that it didn't take the place of Harry but it was a nice way of forgetting about his for at least a few minutes. 


	8. Help Me, Get Away From Myself

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: I LOVE SLASH! My throat hurts, erm... three or four days next week I won't most likely be updating. Why? Because the parents are going out of town and I will be at my friend's house. She doesn't like slash that much so I'll probably not write it around her. But if she leaves for a few hours I will most def write some slashyness.   
  
On May 24, I'm getting confirmed so no updates then most likely. And there weren't as many updates today because I had to go to a Confirmation meeting, this week is mostly cleared out so there shouldn't be too much in the way of your slash needs. On May 8,10-15+16(possibly) I will be working for the Rochester City Ballet on their Spring Performance, so most likely no updates as I will be crashing in my bed after 17 hour light hangs. And May 9th, is Mother's Day, and also my 18 birthday, so well... I don't party much or drink beer but I will be hanging out with my mom and close friends, no updates.  
  
Just thought I'd give you a heads up of when to plan your slash injections so you don't got through withdrawel. You might need to find a backup fic *horror of horrors* I suggest Trinket by Genkai Lady, or It Is Never Wrong by Chi7890 both authors are located on my Fav Authors page, have fun kiddos!  
  
P.S.-If you want to know what goes through my head as I write these slashes then download any and all NIN songs and play them on repeat, that's my thinking. That's what happens. Cheers!  
  
Chapter 8 | Help Me, Get Away From Myself  
  
Draco knew that he should be concentrating on his work but as he sat in the Library trying to desperatly figure out what the derivative of f of x was so that he could create a potion for the upcoming class he was bothered by Oliver and Harry sitting only a few feet away flirting like no one's business.  
  
Of course everyone in the entire world besides Draco found their flirting cute so he was forced to endure it. After an hour of this endless torture Draco decided that whichever one of them left first he would confront, and explain what tact was and how it just wansn't nice to flirt in front of your ex.  
  
Luckily for Draco Harry got up first, probably to go to the bathroom and wank off, but Draco didn't care and he followed Harry out, to where else, but the bathroom.   
  
"If you are following me Malfoy," Harry said after he left the stall, flushed, and washed his hands, "then can you please hurry it up. Get it off your chest."  
  
Draco sighed and abandoned his earlier plan. As he looked into Harry's gorgeous green eyes he forgot everything and kissed him. It was tender, without tongue, and Draco was afraid to move not wanting to break the spell but when Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's neck and pried apart his lips with his tongue Draco relaxed. It was like nothing had changed. Harry moaned in exactly the right places to make Draco's knees weak, and Draco knew exactly what to do with his tongue to cause Harry to moan. It was perfect.  
  
Harry pulled away first. His eyes were closed and his face had a mix of contentment and something Draco couldn't interpret, "Why did you kiss me Draco?"  
  
"I wanted your opinion on my breath? I've been flossing... is it helping?"  
  
Harry nodded, eyes still closed.  
  
"Great," Draco pecked him on the cheek briefly, "I'll be seeing you Potter."  
  
Draco watched Harry's eyes fly open in surprise before he left and headed for the Slytherin common room.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry felt guilty about the whole thing. He knew it was Draco's fault but he still felt guitly for responding to the kiss, no matter how wonderful and brilliant and spectacular it was. He felt like a wimp for not pushing Draco away. Sure Draco made Harry's knees weak, made his breath catch in his throat, made him want to gasp and beg for more, made him want to rape the boy on spot--but that was not a good excuse for responding to a kiss, no matter how amazing, spectacular, wonderful....  
  
He wanted to confess to Oliver, tell him what had happened but he didn't feel like risking the relationship. Harry was happy with Oliver, really happy, and even though Draco still loomed largely in the picture Harry couldn't give Wood up for an unstable situation where he wouldn't be happy, he would be madly in love but as Draco had put it last year love isn't always enough. So Harry would settle for happiness instead, because really how different could the two be?  
  
"Hullo," Harry said brightly as he entered Olver's office behind the lockers in the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Oliver set down some sort of toy he was working on, "Hey Harry, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much, I talked to Malfoy," he blurted out. Harry was a terrible liar with people who he liked.  
  
Oliver nodded not seeming suspicious or wary, "How'd that go?"  
  
"Alright I guess, he still hates you," Harry sunk into a chair.  
  
"If someone stole you away from me I'd hate them." Oliver said quietly.  
  
Harry smiled half-heartedly, "I'm so drop dead gorgeous and all, of course you'd be hateful of any hot boy that came along and caught my eye." Harry teased.  
  
"I hope you wouldn't leave me for some boy." Oliver stood up and walked over to Harry he stood behind the chair and massaged his shoulder, "Harry I want you to know up front that when you and Malfoy fix things I don't want you to try and protect me by staying with me. I want you to be happy, so you'll let me know when that happens."  
  
"Oliver!" Harry yelled turning around in the chair.  
  
"Come on Harry I'm not a dunce, I know what you two have. I'm just happy to share a part of your life with you for however long that is. I'll find someone whose perfect for me. I don't expect us to stay together forever but it's fun for now."  
  
"Glad you're up front about all this." Harry said glumly feeling betrayed.  
  
Oliver kneeled down in front of him and kissed Harry softly on the lips, "Don't think that my logical thinking makes me love you any less Harry Potter." He whispered and kissed him again. Harry smiled into the kiss and tickled Oliver under his arms. Oliver laughed and pulled away, "Just as I was trying to get all corny on you and you tickle me? How fair is that?"  
  
Harry pushed him back on the floor and kissed him fiercly, possessively, "Very fair." 


	9. I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: You know what amazes me? That people really do read my A/N's... that's cool, I never read them unless they are shoved randomly into a story. It's really annoying.  
  
Harry was walking (A/N: I wanted to have him running but I decided I'd rather have him walk.) and he hit a wall.  
  
I want to review and say, look buddy if I wanted a freakin' commentary I'd rent a movie and watch the Director's Comments on it! I don't so just tell the story ALRIGHT?   
  
Love you my reviewers, and away we go!  
  
P.S: Can someone please tell me how exactly to spell definetly? I know I spell it different every time.  
  
Chapter 9 | I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal  
  
Harry wanted to kill Draco for making him have second doubts about Oliver and his relationship. It just wasn't fair for one person to be so attractive, and Draco definetly took advatage of that attractiveness, Harry felt. Flaunting his hot body around right in Harry's view, and also his newfound 'friendship' with Seamus, the school's biggest slut. Harry knew what they did behind closed doors and if Draco thought that would help get Harry back he had another thing coming.  
  
Another thing that bothered Harry was Draco's sudden friendship with all of Harry's friends. Of course Harry wasn't jealous or anything like that but it did make for some rather uncomfortable silences. Especially when Harry *needed* to talk to Ron and Draco was there pestering him about Chess strategies. Harry *hated* that, while finding it oddly cute, and wanted to wring Draco's neck.  
  
Harry just wasn't as good at sharing he thought.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape said icily standing over Harry's desk in Potions, "See me after class about your attention span."   
  
Harry grumbled but nodded and tried to desperatly pay attention. When class ended he made his way glumly to Snape's desk, "I'm sorry Professor I just have..."  
  
"I don't care about your excuses Potter," Snape glared at him, "this is an important year, and although you have no hope of getting an acceptable grade in this course I hope you want to score marginally well on the OWLS. So please keep your love life out of my classroom."  
  
Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one and left fuming. How dare he assume that it was Oliver, or Draco he thought bitterely, that was affecting his classroom habits? That wasn't the root of the problem, the root of the problem was Draco being a pesky little sneak.  
  
Harry was pulled roughly into a side hallway.  
  
"What did he say?" Draco whispered his face kissably close to Harry's.  
  
Harry turned his cheek so that he wouldn't be tempted before answering, "Why do you care?" Harry snapped.  
  
Draco leaned in as if to kiss him but Harry put his hands on his chest keeping Draco at a resonably safe distance. Draco sighed, "Why are you doing this Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't really know what to say. He had a million thoughts running through his head, how wonderful Draco's lips looked, how much more fun he was to kiss than Oliver, how preciously adorable he looked saddened like that, how much Harry wanted to hug away his unshed tears but mostly he had no answer for Draco.  
  
"I-I..." Harry mumbled and then throwing it all out the window, what he had with Oliver, the fear of getting involved with Draco, his reservations about the future, none of it mattered except for this boy. Harry shifted his hands so they were around Draco and pulling the boy towards him. Harry crushed his mouth against Draco's tasting pumpkin juice and loving it. Wondering how he could have ever thought this boy annoying. Harry kissed him ferverishly, and clung tightly to him, digging his nails into Draco's back. Draco responded with grace, not caring why or where Harry was coming from, just happy for the progress.  
  
Harry pulled away gasping, "Shit," he muttered and looked ready to cry, or kill himself. Draco held his elbows steadying him.  
  
"That was amazing Harry," Draco leaned in to kiss him again to wipe that horrified look off of his cute face, to reassure him with tender kisses.  
  
"No," Harry shook his head a frantic look in his eyes, "That was wrong. I shouldn't have-"  
  
He couldn't finish his sentance. He felt a sting on his cheek. Draco had hit him.  
  
"Don't you ever call what we have wrong Potter." Draco said harshly, "Love isn't wrong. This isn't wrong, nothing that can feel this good can be wrong." Draco stormed away heading for the Potion's classroom. Harry wanted nothing more than to run after him, to hold him close and reassure him that he didn't think that their love was wrong but that what Harry was doing to Oliver was wrong. Harry was living a lie.  
  
Harry rubbed the spot where Draco had hit him subconciously. Even Draco's slapping made Harry want him all the ever more. Harry wanted to run to Wood and tell him right then and there that they were over, that they couldn't be together because Harry was desperetly in love with Draco Malfoy and always would be, but something held Harry back. He loved Draco, yes, but he wasn't quite ready to sacrifice everything to be with him. Harry still loved his friends, and when he gave them up to be evil with Draco he wanted to do that conciously, not on some spur of the moment decision.  
  
Harry steeled himself and left for Oliver's rooms. 


	10. I Wanna Feel You From The Inside

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 10 | I Wanna Feel You From The Inside  
  
Harry saw Draco at the end of the hallway chatting with Harry's friends. Harry couldn't help but think of them that way. If it were any other person he didn't think he would cared as much. But since it was Draco, and he was such a charming git, it made him very angry indeed. Harry decided that he didn't really want to talk to Draco, and although he had been avoiding him ever since the hallway fiasco a three weeks ago he didn't really want to talk to the boy until after the upcoming Winter Break.   
  
Harry had broken up with Oliver, quietly, and Wood, reading Harry's mind, hadn't told anyone. Harry *still* hadn't told Draco although he longed to because he wanted to feel Draco's mouth on his again and feel Draco's body pressed tight against his.  
  
Harry settled for a smugness whenever he was around Draco. He knew that Draco and Seamus were fooling around, and it made him very unhappy. Harry wanted to find Draco at this very moment and hit him back, then apologize and tell him how sorry he was for everything, for thinking that he could replace Draco with some random boy, but he instead controlled his desire to attack Draco with kisses all over his body.   
  
"Avoiding me Potter?" Draco asked casually heading off Harry's escape route by sitting on the stairs Harry wanted to climb.   
  
"Not really," Harry replied trying to place his feet around Draco to make his way up the stairs, "Just trying."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry's leg and pulled it downwards so that Harry fell into his lap. "Tell me about your day."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to muster some sort of self-control. Nothing happened.  
  
"Come on Potter, am I really that scary? Is this so wrong?"  
  
Harry wanted to smack him really bad and then kiss it better.  
  
"Oliver told me yesterday that you two broke up. Said that you were taking to long to get around to things."  
  
Harry wanted to punch the smug smirk he knew was forming on the pretty face and then rub the wound and dodge Malfoy's attempts for revenge. Harry kept his eyes fiercly shut not wanting to fall victim to the handsome face that was seducing him.  
  
"Oliver told me how you would mumble my name when he did things to you."   
  
Draco's whispering was doing something awful to Harry, it was destroying the defenses he had worked so hard to construct, the defences against Draco's pretty gray eyes flashing their icy rays at him.  
  
"Oliver told me how he knew you still wanted me but he couldn't resist your hot package."  
  
Harry wanted to wring Oliver's neck, but the desire to kiss Draco was so overwhelming that he felt himself leaning foward.  
  
"My father told me that I should date you this year and bring you to service under Voldemort."  
  
Harry's eyes flew open without his permission. Draco was licking his lips delightfully and giving Harry a smoldering sexy look that Harry wanted to drown in.  
  
"I told him to go fuck himself, and that I would never betray you and my new friends."  
  
Harry grinned despite himself, and out of sheer happiness he buried his head into Draco's collarbone. Draco tipped his chin upward with two fingers and engulfed his mouth in a kiss that had never felt so right.  
  
"I told Snape that I would have loved to spy with him, but the satisfaction of seeing my father gape at me after telling him to fuck himself was well worth giving up the chance to spy and put my cleverness to use."  
  
Harry wanted to run through the halls screaming his joy. Draco was his, and would never be anyone else's. Draco could never be taken away from him.  
  
"At least that's what I plan on telling my father and Snape if you agree to date me again."  
  
Harry felt somewhat less happy at the fact that Draco was only planning on saying those things, but the knowledge that Draco was going to sacrifice everything for Harry still loomed omniously and Harry nodded frantically too happy for words.  
  
"You are such a flirt," Harry whispered sliding his hands around Draco's lithe frame and burying his head into his chest, "I love it."  
  
"I knew you would come back to me." Draco whispered and he slid his hands around Harry's neck playing with the back of Harry's robes.  
  
"I love you." Harry whispered.  
  
"I know."  
  
A/N(TRICKED YOU IT'S AT THE BOTTOM!): I really want to write another more happier slash but I don't know how responsive you kids would be? Would you like if I wrote another slash in conjuction with my writing this one? Or would you think I can't handle that kind of a workload piled with my schoolwork? I have so many ideas circulating in my brain I'm tempted to just write them all down and let others make stories out of them.  
  
I know this seems like the end, but there's lots more for them to deal with so I'm not ending it yet although such a happy ending would be great!  
  
I love this chapter, and am proud to admit it. 


	11. My Whole Existence Is Flawed

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N(back to the top): For about two hours I wanted nothing to do with this fic, I let Chapter 10 sit on my computer collecting dust, half finished, then I listened to some crappy songs by Nanu Disco and amazingly I wrote my personal favorite chapter. Although you kids might hate it because it is pretty short.  
  
Don't know where this chapter might take us. Bear with me. And I just realized how much I hate planning things out.  
  
Chapter 11 | My Whole Existence Is Flawed  
  
Draco always hated the impulsive decision he made when he accepted Seamus' proposal. Now he had to go and tell Seamus that he and Harry were definetely back together but Oliver Wood was free and that Harry was off-limits.  
  
Harry had offered to do it for him but Draco liked to take care of his own messes. So kissing Harry goodbye and wandering off in search of Seamus, Draco began his quest. His first place to look was the Library but Dean informed him, "He just left, and what do you want with him anyway Malfoy?"  
  
Draco shrugged and left to search in other places. Draco ran into the Weasley twins who were at Hogwarts to, "We want to show Dumbledore some of our prototypes and see if we can distribute a magazine to various underclassmen who have leftover pocket money."   
  
Draco rolled his eyes and continued on; his journey led him to the far reaches of the quidditch field where, according to Wood, "I haven't seen him all day, but tell Harry I said hi."  
  
Draco would get right on *that* one. He then headed over to the pond only to be told by a merman, "Haven't seen any kids 'round here."   
  
Draco had picked up the language being a frequenter of the pond. His next destination was the Prefect baths where he many pretty boys lounged nakedly in the water but they all said, "Seamus isn't a prefect you dolt."   
  
Draco sighed and almost gave up when he remembered that Seamus would probably be waiting for him in the Astronomy Tower. Draco headed up there and found Seamus.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you." Draco said after climbing all the stairs to get there.  
  
In his rush he accidentally interupted a snogging session between Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Oh gods I did NOT want to see that." Draco said promptly turning around, "Just wanted to tell you Seamus that we can't *see* eachother anymore because I'm back with Harry. So I'll just leave you with Neville."  
  
With that taken care of Draco was free to find the cute as a button Gryffindor and kiss him until he moaned, or something equally as pleasant. So Draco headed to where he had last seen Harry which was the Library but on arriving there Dean informed him, "I haven't seen Harry either Malfoy! Go bother someone else."  
  
Draco sighed and wandered into the Weasley twins again and they had no idea of Harry's wherebouts but told Draco, "Go find the little bugger, and bugger him...."  
  
Whereupon George Weasley burst into laughter and they walked off giggling. Which Draco found annoying. So he again wandered to the far reaches of the Quidditch Pitch in search of Harry but only found Wood who said, "I wish I knew where Harry was, I want to stare at him for a while."  
  
Draco punched him and then ran away laughing madly as Wood chased him 'round the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing?" Harry yelled as he walked onto the Quidditch Pitch. Draco sprinted for him.  
  
"He punched me Harry!" Wood yelled after Draco. Draco ducked behind Harry and used him as a sheild, "You shouldn't kiss the slimey git for at least a week!"  
  
Draco ducked when Wood tried to grab his head. "He told me he wanted to stare at you I was defending your honor," Draco replied in defense. "Really I was."  
  
"Sure you were Malfoy."  
  
Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't even respond to either of them.  
  
"Oh stop it both of you." Harry demanded and Draco stopped hiding from him and Wood stopped his fruitless attempts to hit Draco back.  
  
"Where were you?" Draco asked after catching his breath.  
  
"Visiting with Hagrid."  
  
"See you two later, I've got work to do." Oliver waved and jogged away.  
  
Harry yelled goodbye and grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards a secluded corner of the Pitch, where they wouldn't be bothered.  
  
"Why are you friends with that oaf?"  
  
Harry hit him lightly, "He isn't an oaf, and because he was the first person to befriend me and not treat me like a disease."  
  
"People treat you like you are a god Harry." Draco said confused.  
  
Harry smiled at him, "Not my Aunt and Uncle, they treat me like a servant."  
  
"Wow," Draco whistled. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's no big deal." Harry hugged him compulsively. Draco held him back. "I've got you now, I won't let them ruin my happiness."  
  
"I talked to Snape about what I told you earlier to get in your pants and he said that I should definetely not say that to my father."  
  
"Nice change of subject."  
  
Draco ignored him, "Snape said I would be more valuable than him as a spy and should keep up pretenses of being my father's clone."  
  
"Won't that involve me becoming a Death Eater."  
  
"We're still working on that." Draco said absently. "Don't worry Harry I won't let you become a Death Eater."  
  
"I don't want you to be one."  
  
Draco sighed, "I know Harry but I think it'll be good for me in a way."  
  
Harry lay his head in the little curve between Draco's neck and shoulder. "I wish I could take your place."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Harry nodded, "You're right I don't really want to do it, but I wish there was some way you didn't have to."  
  
"It's going to be alright Harry." Draco assured himself more than Harry.  
  
Harry pulled away and looked into Draco's eyes, "Promise me you won't break up with me for a stupid reason."  
  
"I promise." Draco replied immediatly. Harry smiled happily and kissed Draco tenderly on the lips.  
  
Draco never wanted any moment to last longer than this. He also felt very loved, very special, and very happy. How could this boy whom he had tormented incessantly only two years earlier love him this much?  
  
"I love you Harry Potter no matter how annoyingly perfect you are."  
  
"I know." Harry replied and then laughed, "I love you too!" He threw his arms around Draco's neck sending them both sprawling on the ground, "Let's think about happy things tonight, we can deal with that other stuff later."  
  
Draco nodded very happy with the idea of only happy thoughts.  
  
"Is this a happy thought?"  
  
Draco teased Harry's earlobe.  
  
"Mmmhmm, and this?"  
  
Harry nibbled on tipped Draco's head towards him and dove in for the kill teasing him with delicate and intricate movements of his tongue.   
  
Draco nodded completely and totally in love with this sexy creature.  
  
It was like pure heaven. 


	12. You Get Me Closer To God

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Got some answers to my questions, no new fic until this one is done. Okay gotcha... then you guys must tell the little plot bunnies to SHUT UP!! Okay... :) Might only be one update tonite :( I know, it's sad. Read Trinkets by Genkai Lady. Oh and I don't really know any of Ginny's housemates that are girls names. Did that make sense, so I'm sort of making some up, they won't be important I just wanted names. THIS IS AN ODD CHAPTER I THINK I WAS HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK BUT IT'S GONE NOW.  
  
Chapter 12 | You Get Me Closer To God  
  
Ginny thrummed her fingers happily on her desk in the Potion's classroom. Her nails tapping out a sort of rythym, understandable only to her. Ginny didn't notice Professor Snape's looming presence glaring down at her nor did she notice the whole class staring at her in a mix between awe and thinking she must be daft. Ginny felt her partner poking her desperetely in the ribs trying to get her attention but Hattie was always poking her in the ribs for something or other so Ginny had learned to ignore it.  
  
"Miss Weasley," Snape had a sneer on his face but Ginny was so into her tapping that she was completely ignoring all of her surroundings. "Miss Weasley," he snapped bringing his fist slamming into the table.   
  
"Uh-wha?" Ginny looked around widly her eyes thrown wide open, "Where am I?"  
  
The class burst into laughter and Ginny looked up very slowly at Snape who was glaring down at her with something bordering on hate. Ginny panicked and stood up from her seat rather quickly not thinking about the close proximity between her and Snape and sent her seat right into Snape's shins.  
  
Snape clenched his teeth and grabbed one of his shin's then the other hopping back and forth like a twit. The class was silent but there were smiles on every Gryffindor's face.  
  
"Class dismissed," Snape said through clenched teeth. Ginny reached down for her bag but felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, "Not you Miss Weasley."  
  
Ginny sighed and straightened up, "I'm really sorry Professor." She murmered and plunked into her seat.  
  
Snape walked carefully, hobbingly really, back to his desk and fetched his wand, he healed his bruises and then sat folding his hands before looking up at her. It seemed to take forever but he finally spoke, "As much as I hate to admit this Miss Weasley you are one of the most gifted Potions students that I have seen in my years here at Hogwarts." Upon hearing this Ginny beamed at him. She still thought him a horrible grouch but she couldn't help feeling wonderful at the praise. "However," he said sharply cutting into her joy, "that does not mean that you can sleep through classes."  
  
"But it's so boring Professor!" she protested, "I can do most of these Potions with my eyes closed, and I don't even need to look at the ingredients sometimes, because they are so simple to understand!"  
  
Snape sighed, clearly wanting to be anything but a teacher, "I could arrange for you to possibly move up into 6th year Potions with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but you would have to take the end of the year exam and then get tutored to catch up with what you might have missed."  
  
"Look Professor I appreciate this and all but I'd rather be bored than tutored by some geeky Ravenclaw and stuck in a class full of Hufflepuffs." Ginny said truthfully.  
  
Snape sighed and massaged his temples, "I suppose instead of coming to class this period you could have a study hall and come in during on of my free periods and I can get you up to speed with the Gryffindor-Slytherin 6th year Potions class so you can join them next year." He was very tired.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Depends on what these classes would entail?"  
  
"Miss Weasley, I'm not doing this for your amusement I'm doing this so the other imbeciles in your class can learn something because you are to much of a distraction to them."  
  
"I'm the distraction? You're the one who hovers around intimidating everyone. The reason people in this school suck at Potions is because, although you may be the best Potions person ever, you are not a good teacher!"   
  
Snape stared at her, he had no idea how to reply to that, and clearly the girl was not through.  
  
"Neville is so frightened of you that a mere mention of your name makes him drop anything in site, and Harry would rather swallow a bucket of slugs than actually take you seriously."  
  
"That is enough Miss Weasley."  
  
"I bet if you were nice for at least two weeks and actually tried encouraging your students instead of barking at them you would see vast improvements."  
  
"A bet?" Snape was interested now, although betting with students wasn't allowed, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this, "On what terms?"  
  
"If I win, and the students improve, I get moved into the 6th year Potions class with no test or no tutoring classes."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I'll follow whatever course of action you think best." Ginny couldn't help but smile brightly, she had Snape wrapped around her finger with only one little word, 'bet.'   
  
"Agreed," he held out his hand. Ginny stepped foward and shook it. "You are dismissed."  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled running across the Quidditch Pitch, "Draco! Draco!" She stopped in front of the blonde-haired beauty and beamed up at him, "Guess who I was just talking with?"  
  
"Harry?" Draco guessed his interest peaking.  
  
"Nope," Ginny hopped from foot to foot bursting with information.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Snape!"  
  
"Alright, and this is important to me because?"  
  
"We made a bet."  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"We did!"  
  
"What did you bet on?"  
  
"Well I wasn't paying attention in class because there was this really nice beat going on in my head and Potions is really boring anyway so I decided to not pay attention because I could get the notes from someone else and well frankly I already know everything in the 5th year curriculum and so as I wasn't paying attention I didn't notice Snape come up to my desk and call my name like 50 bajillion times and I just kept humming along to the beat in my head and tapping my fingers--"  
  
Draco stared at her in awe, she hadn't taken a breath yet.  
  
"--and so finally he got fed up and he slammed his fist into the desk and whoa man did that snap me out of my little daze right then and there and I wanted to yell who did that but I didn't cuz I could vaguely tell that I would get in trouble so then Snape was looming right there and I was like eep and I stood up and my stool hit Snape in the shins and he was in pain and it was so funny but I couldn't laugh I was frozen in place and I heard a few snickers but I daren't move and then Snape dismissed the class--"  
  
Draco could see her turning blue any second now.  
  
"--but he told be to stay and then he said that I was one of the most brilliant students that he ever had and I was like whoa but he was like no and I was like what but you just said and he was like but you don't apply yourself or something like that and I was like because your class is hmmm shall we say boring and he was offended or something but I told him off and then I told him the reason everyone sucked at his classes is cuz he was a sucky teacher and I bet him that he couldn't be nice to his students and get their grades up and that as they say is that."  
  
Draco was still in awe, "Did you have to practice talking that fast or is that a natural born talent?" 


	13. You Can Have My Isolation

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia (likes boys) Cealyn  
  
A/N: I am so sick with allergies. I can't even breath properly. I am so stuffy I can't think. I don't think this will be very good. But I figured out what the third and possibly final fic of this is going to be called! Of course it's another NIN song, and it's called The Perfect Drug.  
  
Someone suggested (I don't know if they were joking) that I should make Snape/Ginny, and at first I thought, GROSS, then I thought... that might not be so bad... hehe... so we'll see. Might help with my allergy block anyway.  
  
Chapter 13 | You Can Have My Isolation  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Snape was smiling, a forced smile, but it wasn't an evil one where you were about to be punished for exploding a cauldron. It was a somewhat sincere, 'I'm out of practice' simle. Harry wanted to puke.  
  
"Okay everyone take a seat." Snape said through gritted teeth. "Today we will be working on a hard potion, but I'm sure you will all be able to handle it."  
  
If possible Harry's jaw dropped even further.  
  
"The steps are on the board and if you have any questions please ask them." He walked stiffly over to his desk and there was complete silence in the room. Harry stared at him as if he had gone mad.  
  
Draco was the only one working. And it looked like he was holding back a grin. Harry desperetly wanted to know what was going on but he focused on the potion, extremely confused. Harry was sure that after Neville blew up his cauldron Snape would start getting mad, but he didn't. He calmly cleaned up the mess, lent Neville a cauldron, and helped the boy through the potion. Harry was dumbfounded and didn't notice his potion bubbling over.  
  
"Mister Potter please pay attention," Snape said sweeping over and righting the problem, "You were supposed to turn off the heat after it started a slow bubble, not a boil."  
  
"Erm... sorry?" Harry was so confused.  
  
"Don't apologize," Snape was a bit more snappish with Harry, "Just fix the problem."  
  
"Right." Harry nodded, at a loss for words.  
  
After class was over Harry jumped Draco, after kissing him a bit he broke away. "What happened to Snape?"  
  
"He made a bet with Ginny." Draco shrugged and then he couldn't help it and grinned, "She told him that if he was nice to his students they wouldn't suck at his class. He didn't believe her I guess."  
  
Harry laughed, "Ginny actually said that to him."  
  
"She was talking so fast that I couldn't understand half of what she said but that's what I was able to understand from her long-windedness."  
  
"She gets like that sometimes."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Usually we just ignore her."  
  
"That's nice, why don't you tell her to shut up?"  
  
"Because that would be mean."  
  
"And ignoring her is so much better."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Draco kissed him, softer this time, and they were soon having a major snog-fest in the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny strode into Physics a happy camper. Today was the day she settled things with Snape.  
  
"Hey Professor, how're the grades?" She said brightly. He scowled at her. "I was right wasn't I? And don't scowl at me!"  
  
"I expect to see you this afternoon in the 6th year Potions class." he snapped.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked towards the door, "You're such a git Professor, you find out that this experiment worked and you are just going to go back to being an evil Potions Master?"  
  
"Miss Weasley I suggest you check who you are talking with." Snape was grading papers.  
  
Ginny went over to his desk and grabbed one off the top of the pile, "Look at the name at the top of this paper," Ginny yelled, "Neville Longbottom, what grade does he usually get on these things?"  
  
"Miss Granger probably helped him."  
  
"Bullshit, I watched him do this all by himself." Ginny slammed it back on the desk and put his hands on her hips, "You're just too used to your little 'I hate everyone' routine to realize that if you were just nice every once in a while people will respond accordingly! I'm not saying that you have to be nice all the time but when some bumbling idiot like Neville makes a potion and has no idea what he's doing wrong and you yell at him for it, well that just makes you look like the idiot!"  
  
"Miss Weasley if you continue you will have a detention." Snape yelled standing up and leaning over the desk.  
  
"Go right ahead! I'd love to spend a whole night with your charming self," Ginny leaned over the desk getting in his face, "I think you are just afraid of letting anyone get close to you. I think that you are just a scared little boy who doesn't want anyone to see that there is a human lurking under all of that greasy hair."  
  
"Miss Weasley!" Snape snapped, "You are walking on thin ice."  
  
"I broke through the ice ten minutes ago and you know it." Ginny snapped she picked up her bag and grabbed Neville's paper again, "When he sees this grade you have no idea how happy he will be. Doesn't that mean anything to you as a teacher? Helping a student further themselves?"  
  
"Further yourself out of this classroom before I--"  
  
"Before what Snape? You give me a detention. And then I tell you off the whole time. You'd be punishing yourself."  
  
"That's it Miss Weasley detention tonight at 7 o'clock."  
  
Ginny smiled at him knowingly she went towards the door, "See you at 7 Snape, we'll finish this then."  
  
~*~  
  
"What did you say to him?" Ron asked worried, "Why'd he give you a detention?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I told him exactly what you have been wanting to tell him for 6 years but never had the balls to do it."  
  
Ron glared at her, "Well don't say anything dumb tonight, just serve your detention and leave."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny muttered and got back to her work.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny didn't even bother knocking on the door as she breezed into the Potions Classroom.   
  
"What's my punishment today Snape?" Ginny asked casually sittiing on a desk.  
  
Snape looked up from his papers and glared at her. He set down his quill and the paper he was working on, "I was thinking about what you said earlier today, and I think that you have something there."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked brightly, "I didn't think you'd come around so quickly."  
  
"I just don't think I can change," he concluded and picked his quill back up.  
  
"Wait, what? You think I'm right, but it'll take too much effort for you to do it? What?!" Ginny rushed over to his desk and snatched the quill out of his hand.  
  
"Miss Weasley," Snape sighed and looked very tired of it all.  
  
"Come on you can be nice," Ginny coaxed, "Try it out on me."  
  
"I'm not practicing being nice." Snape said gruffly.  
  
"Well isn't that how you get good at things? Practice?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, "Will you please return the quill you stole from me?"  
  
"That's great!" Ginny shouted happily, "Now say something else!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno, something nice, compliment me or something."  
  
"I'm not going to compliment you."  
  
"Just pretend I'm your lover or something."  
  
"Miss Weasley!"  
  
"Just do it Professor."  
  
"You have--very--pretty eyes." Snape looked back at his papers and then back up at her like he was going to kill her.  
  
"Really?" Ginny said putting the quill down and leaning over the desk, "Say something else." She demanded.  
  
"Your hair is very--vibrant." Snape looked as if he was blushing but he stared right at her, right into her eyes.  
  
"You're getting good at this," Ginny whispered. Snape leaned forward and their lips brushed. Ginny opened her mouth to gasp and Snape invaded, adding tongue to the situation. Suddenly Ginny pulled away. "That was also nice, but you can't go around kissing your students," she said quietly.  
  
"I know," Snape watched her, "but I'm only kissing one student. A very pretty one at that."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. She grabbed her bag and bolted, knocking over a chair.   
  
"Miss Weasley!" Snape yelled after her half-standing. But she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you talked to your father lately?" Harry asked poking Draco in his stomach.  
  
Draco shook his head, "He's on a business trip, I'm getting the Dark Mark at the end of 7th year."  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said nuzzling into Draco's chest.  
  
"That tickles Harry." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head.   
  
They were lying in an abandoned classroom when the door flew open and Ginny Weasley ran in looking winded.   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Ginny yelled hitting her head with her hands.   
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her, "What's wrong Weasel?"  
  
"I-erm-he-we kissed." Ginny blushed and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked standing up also.  
  
Ginny looked up, she looked ready to cry, "You'll laugh at me."  
  
"No we won't." Harry promised glancing at Draco.  
  
"I-I kissed Snape." Ginny blurted out.  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged looks, "What?!" 


	14. You Can Have The Hate That It Brings

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia 'actually likes Snape/Ginny now' Cealyn  
  
A/N: Man I was totally NOT expecting you guys to like that. Thanks to all of you for making me feel extremely special! Man... you guys must be faithful to actually read and like something like that.  
  
Anyway, this is a Harry/Draco fic and Snape/Ginny and Ron/Hermione are only sidepairings but sidepairings help to move the plot on a lot of the time, and of course I can't just have Snape go and kiss Ginny and then leave it at that with nothing happen. So yes there will be H/D in this chapter but I think it will be more about SS/Ginny and how their romantical interlude affects everyone? Sound like a plan?  
  
And I feel soo much better, thanks to everyone for being concerned about me!!  
  
And a special thanks to Lizbian she was the one who suggested it, and although when I wrote Chapter 11 I was thinking it would be funny to make them a couple, her first review with that idea actually made me want to write it. So go glomp her.  
  
Oh and, in the last chapter I wrote Ginny walked into physics or something... I meant Potions, sorry for the confusion... I'm dumb.  
  
*UPDATE* -- Trephi was living with a friend for a few days until she got things straightened out with her parents, she misinterpreted something they said and got kicked out of her house, but it was all a misunderstanding and now she is back in the house, fun funs right? Anyway, sorry about the delay!  
  
Chapter 14 | You Can Have The Hate That It Brings  
  
"Look Ginny," Harry said pacing the classroom, "I'm sure Ron, and the rest of your family, will be happy with whomever you decide to date, but and this is a big but, it's probably got to be anyone but Snape."  
  
"Harry," Ginny said quietly not really looking at him, "When you first kissed Draco and you knew he was the one, did you really care about what Ron would think?"  
  
"Not at that moment." Harry answered.  
  
Ginny sighed and looked back up at him, "Well I know he's greasy, and really mean, and he has a habit of making fun of you and your family, but that was what it felt like."  
  
Draco shrugged, "I think it's neat."  
  
Harry glared at him, "You aren't helping."  
  
"I'm actually on Snape's side, poor guy hasn't gotten any in years and then he lands Ginny Weasley, that takes skill."  
  
"Draco," Harry whined, "you are really not helping."  
  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to him." Draco announced clearly not listening.  
  
"Harry do you think it's wrong?" Ginny asked after Draco left.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair, "Ginny I'm dating Draco fucking Malfoy, how on earth could I find you and Snape wrong? I'm just worried about what Ron's going to say."  
  
"I'm a little frightened. He's a grown man."   
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"And he needs a bath." She said wrinkling her nose. Harry laughed.  
  
"You really should tell Ron."  
  
"I can keep a secret."  
  
"I'm not going to lie for you."  
  
"I lied for you!"  
  
"You can't ask me to lie to my best friend, I've already done that enough."  
  
"It's okay Harry, I can handle this. I mean Ron loves me right? He'll be okay with this."  
  
"Ginny... Ron loves you, not Snape." Harry shuddered, "And it would be unfair for you to ask him."  
  
"I'm not asking him to love Snape, I'm asking him to not be a git about it."  
  
"That's a tall order."  
  
"How're you and Draco?"  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"Humor me," Ginny smiled and sat down in the chair next to him, "I can't talk about me all night."  
  
"Well he's getting the Dark Mark at the end of seventh year." Harry said slowly, "I'm not very happy about it but, he'll be helping the war and it's something he really wants to do."  
  
"Have you guys done it?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Done what?"   
  
"You know... had sex."  
  
Harry glanced at her, "Not yet."  
  
"Really?" Ginny looked surprised. "The way you guys act everyone thinks you do it every night."  
  
"Nope, sorry our sex life is rather boring." Harry smiled at her.  
  
"I don't think you guys are boring, that's nice that you are waiting or whatever!"  
  
"Draco doesn't want it to be all hurried in some empty classroom. He's a romantic."  
  
"That's adorable!"  
  
"Very..." Harry looked wistful, "very much so...."  
  
Ginny stood up abruptly, "I should talk to him. Shouldn't I? I mean I kind of just ran off."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry stood up also, concerned.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "He won't talk in front of you."   
  
"Alright, tell Draco I went to bed if you see him."  
  
"Okay, thanks for listening Harry I know I'm a dumb girl sometimes, and I'm only your best friend's little sister but you've been a good friend."  
  
"You're not dumb, only midly irritating."  
  
Ginny laughed, "You're a jerk Harry Potter."  
  
"He learned from the best." Draco said leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm sure, is he still in the classroom?"  
  
"Grading papers as usual." Draco replied.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
There was a quiet knock and then the door creaked open slowly. Only one candle was lighted in the classroom on Snape's desk soflty illuminating his workspace.  
  
"Come in Miss Weasley," Snape said, knowing without looking up who had opened the door, beckoning her to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
Ginny came in and sat down on the chair, "Am I bothering you?" She asked softly.  
  
"No, can I help you with something?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"About what?"   
  
"About us."  
  
"What about it? I thought teachers can't kiss students."  
  
"Well they can't, but I'm an exception to the rules."  
  
"Oh really?" Snape said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, erm, if we are going to be a-an item there's a few ground rules I need to discuss with you." She paused and blushed. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and stared at the floor.  
  
"Continue," Snape said, Ginny glanced up and caught his eyes, her blush deepened and she looked back at the floor.  
  
"Firstly my brother can't know, secondly you have to take more showers or stop using whatever it is that makes your hair so greasy, it's gross." She looked up, still biting her lower lip and looked concerned, "Lastly, I-we-I..."  
  
"Yes?" He smirked at her. He smirked knowingly. She wanted to punch him.  
  
"Wecan'thaveanysex." She blushed horribly and focused her eyes on the stone tiled floor.  
  
"I didn't catch that." Snape teased her. She looked ready to fly apart.  
  
"We can't have sex." She said quietly and slowly.  
  
Snape stood and walked over to her chair, he tipped her head up and leaned down to kiss her. "The last thing I'd want to do is anything that would make you uncomfortable, or something that you aren't ready for."  
  
"Kiss me," she said softly and closed her eyes. Snape ran his thumb along her bottom lip and brushed his lips softly on her forehead.  
  
"It's past curfew," Snape said walking back to his desk, "you'll have a detention with me again at 7 tomorrow night."  
  
Ginny glared at him, "You're a pain."  
  
"See you tomorrow Miss Weasley," Snape called as she left huffily. 


	15. You Can Have My Absence Of Faith

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: Short but powerful. Sorry 'bout the wait.  
  
Chapter 15 You Can Have My Absence Of Faith   
  
Sometimes Draco wondered about his decision to spy with Snape. Every time he went to a meeting he would get nervous... and he knew, somehow, that the Dark Lord suspected him. Every time he went he felt it would be better to just stop avoiding it and give up on being good.   
  
Draco was terrible at being good.  
  
It just didn't suit him, the whole nice outlook on life. He was much better at brooding, and mocking than compliments and sunshine.  
  
He sometimes had horrible dreams where he was betraying Harry and all of his friends and he would wake in a cold sweat. Sometimes he even thought it would be better for him to just leave.  
  
Not leave as in run away, but leave as in off the face of the earth, like dying leave.  
  
Then he thought of Harry and how he couldn't bare to put him through that.  
  
It was all so complicated.  
  
Especially since Snape and Ginny were an item. It was sickening really. Nice, pretty, Ginny with greasy, ugly Snape. Draco was happy for him and all, but Ginny seemed almost to good for him... and it wasn't fair for her to be so worried every time Snape left for meetings. She would cry and get upset, and Snape would reassure her--and then leave abruptly. Draco much preferred Harry's reaction to it--'See you soon.' They bothe understood what it meant. You will come back. That's what it meant. Harry didn't say it lightheartedly. It was a simple enough phrase but Harry stressed every word. Draco knew that if he didn't return... Harry would find him.  
  
#  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked carefully, Draco had been sluggish and moody all night.  
  
Draco shrugged, "Harry I don't know about this."  
  
Harry looked away and shut his eyes, "Every time you say something like that I think you are about to break up with me."  
  
Draco sighed, "Don't think for one minute that I don't love you Harry but I just can't see this working. I'm not brave like you, I'm no Gryffindor..."  
  
"Draco why do you insist of testing me every moment? Why can't you just trust me?" Harry said quietly sounding very tired.  
  
Draco's shoulders sagged, "I've been trying Harry, I've tried so hard to believe in all of this optimistic mushy love stuff... but it goes against everything I've ever been taught. I-I feel like it's all a lie."  
  
Harry looked away, somewhat angered that Draco could think of their relationship as 'a lie.'  
  
"I know it sounds terrible but think about it. Look at Snape..."  
  
"He has Ginny."  
  
"Ginny just has a schoolgirl crush and you know it. And Snape would never pursue that after she graduates." Draco snapped. "I can't spy and stay with you, I can't leave and live, I can't join and love you. Nothing works Harry."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you that I haven't said before."  
  
"I know." Draco sighed, "I know Harry... I know how badly you want this to work. I know how much you love me. But I have to do what I was trained to do."  
  
"You're going to be a Death Eater?" Harry prodded.  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortable, "It's a possibility."  
  
Harry felt a tear slide down his cheeks. He brushed it away not letting Draco see.  
  
"Look Harry," Draco continued, "Underneath all of that Gryffindor confidence is a scared, unsure boy... I feel it to. You can tell me a million and two times that it's all going to be fine but it won't."  
  
"This is it then it's over." Harry said abruptly.  
  
Draco looked surprised, "Not until after my initiation."  
  
"Let's not kid ourselves," Harry said cooly, "we're both adults, let's not drag this out."  
  
"Harry I'm not trying to break--"  
  
"Fuck off," Harry snapped, "if you weren't trying to break up, or whatever, then you wouldn't have opened your mouth. Next time, think before you speak."  
  
"Harry!" Draco tried to put his arm consolingly around him. "Harry I'm sorry."  
  
Harry turned, his face flushed, "You know what Draco? Don't be, don't be sorry. If you were truly sorry than you wouldn't be doing this, if you truly loved me you would do whatever it takes to keep this going, if you had even a little bit of goodness in your blackened heart you would go through any obstacles to keep us alive. But you don't have any of that. You are a selfish prick and you can go off and be a Death Eater. And I can't wait for the day we meet in battle and I'm going to spare you when we win, because we will win, and then you will realize how wrong you were when I remind you every day I visit you in Azkaban. And I'll make sure there are 10 dementors outside of your cell so that you will know exactly how I feel at this moment."  
  
Draco was in shock.  
  
"This is rejection Draco. Don't forget that. And don't come crawling to me if you wake up tomorrow and realize how completely fucked up you are. Don't you DARE pull a jealous little fit like you did last time on the stairs, don't you DARE try and win me back by shagging some Ravenclaw asshole." Harry was fuming, "I don't care how many sweet words you say, how many corny lines you use, or how many times you kiss my feet and beg. We are through. And I know for how long."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No Draco, no. If someday in the future I feel like you deserve forgiveness then I will be the one begging and groveling, until then consider us over."  
  
Harry left him there alone.  
  
Draco, of course, ran after him. 


	16. You Can Have My Everything

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: This is really strange and random, and my writing style changes in the end... I don't think you will like it. I've been in an off mood. I've been super-depressed and super-strange so I think that shows in this chapter. I've also been having boy issues, I HATE SHANE, and I think that shows here too.   
  
Anyway, I really do hate Shane, but I still think he's cute and would like to go to the movies with him, not that you care. Draco is hot though, and he looks sexy in leather so I've heard.  
  
Chapter 16 You Can Have My Everything  
  
Draco had finally caught up with Harry, his problem was keeping up with Harry--who was walking so fast that Draco was having to run at his side.  
  
"Will you please stop and talk to me?" Draco asked gasping for breath.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly causing Draco to almost fall over, "Yes." Harry said, far too calmly.  
  
"That was easy," Draco muttered, "Look Harry before when I said all of that stuff, I wasn't trying to have any of this happen. I was just trying to have the conversation that was eventually going to happen."  
  
Harry didn't respond, only glared at Draco.   
  
"Harry--" Draco prodded expecting a response.  
  
"Draco unless you are going to tell me right now that you are ready to make this work, that you are going to make this commitment, that you are going to do every single thing it takes to keep us together forever, not just until Initiation, but forever... if you aren't going to promise me all of that right now, right this very moment--then can you please leave. I don't want to hear anything from you right now but you made a mistake, you won't do it again, you love me, and you want us to be together."  
  
Draco looked at the floor.  
  
"I'm ready for this Draco, for whatever you are going to say. I'm ready to commit and be there for you for everything, I'm not ready to do that, with you only halfheartedly following along after me. You can take the easy way out, marry some pretty Death Eater girl and go off and have tons of children and wait for me to meet you someday on the battlefield. You can spy for them and live with me never knowing which night will be the last one you see me, you can quit all of this spying right now and fight with me in the open, or we can run away right now and leave all of this behind. I'm prepared to go through with whatever decision you make. Any one of those last three would be fine with me. Right now Draco the decision is yours."  
  
Draco was counting the tiles on the floor.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on us having this conversation every month or so, and why every time it's you that brings it up, and every time it's me who is saying this same thing over and over again, and why you feel the need to push my buttons, or why you think that I'm actually going to agree to stay with you until Initiation and not a day later or before. I'm not going to be in a relationship with a set breakup date on it. I'm not going to invest my time and energy on something that is one-sided. You need to make a decision right now. I'm not giving you a night to think about it and I'm not waiting an hour talking it through with you."  
  
"Harry I think you are being really unreasonable about this." Draco said quietly.  
  
Harry clenched and unclenched his fists, "Draco, you are the one being unreasonable, childish, and just plain stupid. The last time you pulled this stunt, this we can't be together forever crap, you know what happened. You know how I reacted, you know what I said, why on earth do you think it would be any different now?"   
  
"Harry think about it! Whatever I decide only ends in both of us dying."  
  
"Draco unlike you I have no illusions about my life. I'm not going to live forever. In all likely hood every day is my last, Voldemort can come and kill me any second now. I'm dealing with that, and I think you need to also. My short life would be so much more fulfilling if you were there living it with me, but if you can't do that... if you can't do that, than I don't need you. I can only have people around me who are supportive and who are trying to help me with my decisions in life. Not someone who is constantly reminding me that I am not going to live happily ever after."  
  
"Why does this have to be my decision?"  
  
"Because Draco, you are the one who keeps bringing it up. Not once have I said, 'Draco I'm scared and I don't think this is going to work let's just end it now on a happy note so that I can look back on it in the future and smile and not regret our relationship,' you on the other hand insist on harping about our ill-fated relationship. I fully believe that this will work if we both believe it will work but if you want to be an idiot about the whole thing then go do it somewhere else."  
  
"Harry you are a completely different person."  
  
"Congradulations! You've hit the nail on the head."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry, "Harry I love you. I want to be with you. If you are sure this is going to work out. Then I'm going to put my faith in you and stay with you."  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a hug.  
  
Draco smiled, although inside he was still unsure, but he didn't want to press, or bring up the issue, ever again. Harry was just too touchy about it. Which Draco found unfair, but Draco really didn't want to get into a big fight about it and figured when the Initiation actually came up he would say something, and break it off because it really wouldn't work out, he knew that and he wanted to make Harry understand that but Harry wasn't ready to deal with it which was okay with Draco somewhat but he really didn't want to string Harry along and then completely break his heart and while he was thinking all of this he accidentally let his emotions run wild and he felt a sob coming out, not a little cry like a tear but a full-on sob which he knew Harry would feel, because well all of the emotions were building up and then the sob came tearing out and Draco's shoulders shook and he hiccuped and semi-coughed and Harry pulled away with a concerned look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, he knew but he felt he should ask just in case Draco was going to make something up.  
  
"Harry I can't. I just can't I really don't I mean everything I said earlier and well I kind of with the thing and I know that you but I can't I really just don't know and I believe but I don't and well you know with the thing and sometimes you just think maybe but then you think more and you are like well maybe not but oh well it only is something--"  
  
"Draco," Harry said harshly and he shook him softly, "Calm down." Draco hadn't taken a breath and he wasn't making any sense and he was starting to take in huge breaths and hiccup. Which was very un-Dracoey.  
  
"Look at me I can't even talk properly!" Draco burst out then sob-hiccuped and fell to the ground in a little ball of Draco fluff, "I just I really don't know what to tell you--hic--Harry I mean--hic--I think that we could--hic--WHY CAN'T--hic--fuck it!" Harry was concerned but he knew where this was leading and he really wanted to just walk away because seeing Draco like this was making him really upset and angry also, "I just I can't do thi--hic--anymo--hic--and you--hic-deny--hic--that I--hic--what the--hic--I'm such a wrec--hic!"  
  
Draco stood up angrily. He glared at Harry like it was Harry's fault. Which in Draco's mind it was. And stormed off, expecting Harry to follow, and when he, Harry, didn't Draco just hiccupped more.  
  
Harry walked, calmly, which may have frightened some, to the Gryffindor boys 6th year dormitory and fell asleep, without changing, and without a pillow because he had thrown it on the floor in anger when he first got into the room, but realized afterward that he was too tired to pick it up off the floor.   
  
He wasn't sure what had just happened. He knew it wasn't good whatever had happened. He wished it hadn't happened. He wished he was asleep in his nice Slytherin styled bed with the rest of his Slytherin roomates and didn't have an issue in the netheregions because Harry Potter looked really sexy when he was mad and concerned. He also wished that he could stop hiccup-crying because it was annoying. After thinking all of those things he decided to go to bed, to stop worrying about it, and to definetely break it off with Harry Potter, because it was just such a bad idea in the first place, and he wasn't obviously losing his mind.  
  
Obviously. 


	17. Help Me, Tear Down My Reason

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia "IS AWESOME" Cealyn  
  
A/N: I hate boys. But I love Draco/Harry and so that makes everything that sucks in my life so much better. I also love the reviewers because you think I'm so much cooler than I really am. So thanks, and please keep it up although I suck at posting!  
  
Chapter 17 Help Me, Tear Down My Reason  
  
Draco woke, unhappy, stinky, angry, sad, depressed... ect. Every emotion that had ever been invented since the beginning of time was coursing through his system and to his complete displeasure, Crabbe and Goyle were making disgusting noises, and movements, in the bed across from him. He quickly retreated to the bathroom, and felt himself about to vomit but he was able to hold it in. He knew he should take a shower, because he felt very gross, but he was so unconcerned about everything that he just didn't and got changed into his school robes. He was sure that everyone would steer clear of him since, he smelled and looked, like crap, but at that point he didn't care.  
  
Of course Pansy, who would shag anything, didn't seem to mind that Draco smelled like something really disgusting, and seemed to be even more obvious than usual about her liking of Draco. This of course only made Draco feel more disgusting, but he still didn't care enough to do anything about it.  
  
He really wanted to see Harry and to talk to him about last night. He wanted to be firm and unyeilding in his position of "I like to kiss you but I know that in 3 or 4 months I'll be dead so let's not be dumb and let's end this" which seemed like a silly position but Draco really didn't care. In fact he was a little pissed at Boy Wonder, for being so "I'm right about everything and you are just a dumb Slytherin who thinks he knows what he's talking about" and so "I love you but if you are being dumb then I can't stay like this" and so cute about everything. Which made Draco really angry because he couldn't be angry at Harry when Harry was being angry because it just made Draco go all warm and giggly, which Draco hated. Well he didn't but he had to pretend to.  
  
What Draco really wanted, more than anything, was to have one last night alone with Harry, one night to kiss and snuggle and be happy with Harry, and then go off and get killed by Voldemort. It seemed like a crazy silly want but to Draco it seemed like the perfect end. Also in this "dream," if you could call it that, Harry would end up killing himself, which was only because Draco couldn't bear the thought of Harry being with that Oliver "hot" Wood at all, so Draco just made it into a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing.  
  
Draco realized, in the dark recesses of his mind, that he was being rather silly about this, and that Harry was probably right, but for some reason he just wanted to be stubborn. He wanted to make it seem like he had no choice. He wanted to make his life sad. He didn't want to end up old and lonely like Snape, who kept spying because he had no one, and then when he found Ginny, he kept spying because he had done it so long that not doing seemed wrong.   
  
Draco envied Snape, he had Ginny, cute happy bubbly Ginny, who fully supported him, although cried like a litttle girl about it, at his side. Draco didn't want Harry to be bubbly or cry like a little girl or anything but Draco wanted to be able to have the confidence like Snape, who could lead the double life and not get overwhelmed with it.  
  
While thinking this Draco felt a lightbulb, well more like an atomic explosion, go off in his head. Snape! Snape would be able to give him advice about this whole Harry situation, wasn't Snape going through the exact same thing with Ginny, didn't Snape feel everytime he left that maybe-maybe!-he woudln't see Ginny again? Isn't that what Draco thought everytime he left, only not Ginny but Harry? Did not Draco think that everytime he left, hearing Harry's 'See you later' it would be the last time he would hear Harry's voice?  
  
Wasn't that what Draco felt? Wouldn't that also be what Snape felt?  
  
Draco quickly removed Pansy from himself, she was fawing all over him disgustingly, and pushed his way through the crowed hallway wanting only to be in Snape's office asking him question after question looking for an answer to this problem that consumed him.  
  
He found Snape, at his desk, writing a letter. Probably to Ginny, about something mushy and gross.  
  
"Professor?" Draco asked bursting through the door then stopped and got somewhat more cautious about the whole thing, he didn't really want to explain, although he felt he needed to, and didn't really want to ask, but he felt he had to, about his problem.  
  
"Yes Draco?" Snape said, in fact he said it almost kindly, which would bother Draco under normal circumstances but they had developed an almost Father/Son relationship, although neither would admit it, and well Draco didn't really care at the moment how Snape replied to him.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "When you leave to go to the meetings and you have to say goodbye to people, you know that certain person who means more to you than other people, how are you able to keep doing the meeting things when any meeting could be your last and you might not see this certain person again ever?"  
  
Anyone else would have immedietly sent Draco off to St. Mungo's. Snape however, knew exactly what Draco was talking about, and said, "Our situations are different Draco. In my case, I figure that the person can find someone else, not replace me, but she's young, she's got her whole life ahead of her, she'd cope with my "disappearance" eventually, and find someone she could be happy with. In your case, you are the same age, you are both young, and yet you have such a strong bond that I don't think your person could ever truly be happy with someone else. I know you don't wish to hear this, but I don't think it will work, you don't have faith in the situation. You don't see the love you have for one another can transcend all of this meeting nonsense, you just see the eventual hurt and pain, and you've been brought up to avoid those situations."  
  
"So what are you saying?" This wasn't going at all like Draco had planned. Snape was supposed to tell him that everything would work out, that he should spend every moment happily with Ginny, and that he should just stop fucking around and be happy with the time he had with Harry. Instead he was practically telling him to break it off with the boy and go move into his father's house and devote all of his time to spying.  
  
"I'm saying that if I were in your position I would try and make my last days with Harry as fulfilling as possible but since I am obviously not you, nor do I assume that I ever could be you, I think that you should do what feels right in your case."  
  
"That really doesn't make any sense." Draco plopped into a chair and felt another headache coming on, "I'm just really stressed out. I just I don't know anymore. Harry won't even talk about it, he thinks I'm being an idiot about the whole issue, or scared or frightened."  
  
"Well then you need to make him understand that you are scared and frightened, you aren't off making cakes and selling brownies, you are fighting a war, and you are playing both sides. That's not an easy thing to do. I've been doing it for, well it seems like forever, and I'm still nervous, and yes, yes Draco I'm still scared sometimes."  
  
"Why can't he understand that?" Draco shouted, angrily.  
  
Snape shrugged. "I don't know Draco. I'd tell you to talk to him about it, but you obviously already have, so unless you can convince him to hear you out somehow then you're better off just... well getting it over with."  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked dumbfounded.  
  
Snape sighed, "You can't lead this kind of lifestyle with someone who isn't willing to talk with you about important issues. If Harry can't even hear you out about this one thing without going "ballistic" then you may be better off without him."  
  
Draco understood Snape perfectly, he was speaking English and all, but Draco didn't like the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You probably hate me for saying this, and in all honesty I hate it too, but you might want to consider it. I know from experience that if you don't have someone supporting you it can be rough living this dual life. Especially with someone who won't let you talk about things."  
  
"I think I should go." Draco said hurriedly, not really wanting to hear more. Snape had only made the whole situation worse, not better, and he only made Draco more sure that he was right in thinking that he and Harry would not be a good idea in the long run.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco."  
  
Draco ran out, not really wanting to hear the "sorry" or the "kindness" in Snape's voice. 


	18. Help Me, It's Your Sex I Can Smell

Closer  
  
By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
Chapter 18 Help Me, It's Your Sex I Can Smell  
  
Draco wandered around the hallways, trying to think, trying to clear his thoughts out so he could think the whole situation through. He was stumbling, because he was so upset, and probably looked drunk or drugged. He didn't really care, he knew he needed to find Harry, but he didn't know what he would say when he found him, and he knew that he needed a shower, desperately. All of this paled in comparison to the fact that Snape had given him the best advice he'd ever recieved, except it was the wrong advice. That didn't really make sense to Draco because he didn't think Snape could be wrong, but for some reason he knew Snape was wrong, but oh so sickeningly right, about the whole situation. It made Draco feel even worse when he started to actually piece things together.  
  
Snape knew what he was talking about that was sure, but Snape also didn't fully comprehend the relationship Harry and Draco had, Draco didn't even fully comprehend it except for the fact that it was their, that it kept Draco sane, and that he loved the feel of Harry's lips on his. For Draco that was all that mattered, but now he wasn't so sure. Snape also had close to 40 years experience on Draco so he might actually know what he was talking about, Draco however had way more experience in the Harry department, something Draco felt was akin to bragging rights, and so that also sort of undid Snape's authority on the subject. Besides, when it came to Ginny and Harry, they were really dealing with two different worlds. Where Ginny was sweet, and sometimes very tempermental--given the red hair, Harry was stern, and sometimes playful. Besides the obvious difference of Harry being a boy, and Ginny being well a girl Draco didn't feel that they could even be compared. So, Snape was wrong on those counts as well.  
  
The more Draco kept wandering, looking less and less drunk, the more he started to realize that Harry was in fact right about the whole situation. Harry was right, and Draco was a stubborn Malfoy, who of course really hated realizing this fact but felt that if it would help patch things up between him and Harry that maybe he could admit to being a stubborn idiot this one time as long as Harry didn't rub it in his face. Still Draco thought, realizing that Harry was right, didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation. He still had those same doubts and fears that he felt needed to be addressed and no one, besides Draco and his inner annoying Draco-self, was addressing those issues. Harry ignored them, tossed them aside as if they were amusing, and childish, and even Snape ignored, or refused to talk about, them. Draco felt that this was very unfair, and he decided to find Harry and say a thing or two about it.  
  
Before Draco went stumbling off, because well he was still looking quite drunk, he decided to sit and think out what he would say exactly. He needed to head off an argument, get his main points out before Harry could explode, and mostly be terribly cute about the whole situation so that Harry could not be very mad at him. Draco also felt, that he should walk and think because he would feel rather ridiculous trying to talk to Harry logically while stumbling like a drunk, but not really drunk, fool.  
  
Of course, because we can never really have our way in life, Harry decided at that moment to walk around the corner and see Draco looking very drunk, but not really drunk, and get very concerned.  
  
"Draco!" Harry yelled and sprinted trying to catch up with him.  
  
Draco turned swiftly, misjudged his turning because he didn't factor in his drunk, but not really drunk, state and fell to the floor in a heap of drunkenness. "Look Harry," Draco said in a clear voice, which made Harry rethink his assumption that Draco was drunk, "I'm still thinking. You need to wait at least 10 more minutes, and then I can tell you what's on my mind."  
  
"Draco what on earth are you talking about?" Harry demanded crouching next to Draco, still very very concerned even more so by Draco's odd behaviour but undrunkenness, which would have explained the whole thing.  
  
"Well I talked to Professor Snape about some things and he was right, but very very wrong, which I thought was odd--HARRY! I told you that you needed to come back in like 10 minutes! I'm still thinking!"  
  
"Maybe you could just sort of think it all by me so I'm not surprised in 10 minutes." Harry prompted, he didn't really want to leave Draco like this, drunk or not.  
  
"Well alright, but you can't interuppt me at all," Draco nodded fiercly, looking very cute, and Harry held back a laugh, "Right well then, continueing on. I woke up and I felt like shit, and I still do now that I think about it, because of all that transpired last night and I thought and thought, all the while with Pansy being all gross and simpering, and I figured that I should probably go ask Professor Snape about these things because well, he would know right? Right, and that's what I did, except he was supposed to tell me that I "was being childish," that I "needed to grow up," and that you, meaning you Harry, were "completely right" about the whole thing. The whole thing being us and my "silly," although I don't think they are," which Draco shook his finger at Harry to prove how unsilly his fears were, "fears. Well I left his office, knowing that he was right but that he was also wrong because, and I came to this conclusion on my own thanks, that you and Ginny are completely different people so I can't really go ask Professor Snape for advice on a girl like Ginny when you are a boy, and you aren't Ginny at all. I decided that I needed to think through all the stuff Snape said, which would apply in a situation that concerned Ginny, and make it work for us and well I figured out that we should stay together but we should also address my "silly fears" because they are driving me mad Harry. Look at me! I was stumbling around drunk, but I'm not really drunk! And well you won't let me talk about it at all, I bring it up and you leap to the conclusion that I'm breaking it off when all I really want to do is clear it up so I can sleep peacefully at night and take a shower in the morning and not feel like crap!"  
  
Harry really wanted to laugh and hug Draco but he held back.  
  
"Has it been 10 minutes yet?" Draco asked excitedly, "I think that I can get that all out better a second time around."  
  
"Of course, I would like to listen to that again Draco, but I think I understood it quite well the first time around, and I think you are right." Harry stated.  
  
"You do!?" Draco looked confused, yet happy.  
  
"Yes, completely. We need to stay together, and I think we need to talk about these things, but first you need to kiss me because that speech was adorable." Harry grinned at him. Draco grinned back. And well we all know what grinning leads to and soon there was a pile of clothes on the floor besides Harry's bed and a pile of kissing boy in the bed.  
  
Draco, after taking into account the whole situation, felt it went rather well and was terribly pleased with Harry's reaction. He still dreaded talking about the things, but now at least he would be allowed to. Which all in all was all he was looking for, and the kisses sure didn't hurt. 


	19. Help Me, You Make Me Perfect

Closer  
  
By: the same person it was last time this fic was updated  
  
A/N: Nothing new to say move along folks.  
  
Chapter 19 Help me, You Make Me Perfect  
  
Everything, if you had just been talking with Draco, was perfect.  
  
Everything, if you had just been talking with Harry, was fucked up.  
  
Hermione had the pleasure of talking to both of them and deciding that they had communication problems. Of course, she was in a relationship with Ron, kind of, so she couldn't really say that anyone else had problems with their relationship when Ron was just one big problem, and their relationship, was fine. All in all Hermione had a nasty headache and she didn't want to listen to one more person complain about their relationship issues. She had enough problems what with homework and other school duties--she couldn't really spend time cleaning up other people's messes. Which was why after she had listened to Draco babble happily about Harry and how wonderful everything was, and then 10 minutes later hear Harry complain about how everything was messed up--Hermione felt like screaming.  
  
Harry felt that although he had been tricked into something. His stance on the whole "Draco's fears" issue was that Draco was being a big wimp. Draco was afraid of committment. Everytime they talked about it--and boy did they talk as Hermione heard profusely--Draco would voice the same concerns over and over.  
  
"Harry what if I die at a meeting?" ... "Harry what if Voldemort kills you?" ... "Harry what if my father finds out I'm spying?"   
  
The first week, days actually, Harry had found it cute, and tolerable. (Which he told Hermione). But after two weeks of non-stop 'what if's' Harry's patience was wearing thin. Draco however, hadn't noticed and he felt everything was going great. He told Hermione, Draco did, that Harry had really opened up. That they were clearing up issues that previously were off limits in their relationship, and Draco felt everything would be perfect in a few days.  
  
Hermione was now an expert on how fucked up relationships can get when people don't talk about relevant things. She wanted to sit them both down, smack Draco around a bit, and tell Harry to grow up. What they needed was counseling. Draco needed to get OVER the stupid Death Eater thing, and Harry needed to be clearer about his feelings on the issues. It was obvious to Hermione that every time Draco asked a "what if" question Harry's replies would be the same thing, "We love eachother. That's all we need." Hermione knew that for Draco, that wasn't enough. Draco needed reassurance. Draco needed to know he would be loved and taken care of. Draco needed hugs, kisses, and meaningful conversations.   
  
Harry on the other hand was very simple. All Harry needed was to know that there was love there. For him that was enough. As long as he could fall asleep in Draco's arms he would be happy. Hermione envied that. If only Draco would accept that, they would be so much happier. Draco needed to stop voicing his concerns to Harry--because to Harry everytime Draco asked a 'what if' it sounded like Draco didn't love him--and find someone else who would listen to them. Anyone besides Hermione, of course.  
  
If Hermione didn't have 10 inches of parchement to write for 5 subjects she would have crawled into a hole and died.   
  
Unfortunatly, she had 11 inches of parchement to write for 7 subjects so not only could she not crawl into a hole and die she couldn't even dream about it.  
  
#  
  
Harry was in a foul mood. Last night he and Draco had another one of their "talks" which involved Draco asking tons of questions and being generally wimpy about the whole situation. Yes, Draco was very brave for going to the Death Eater meetings, but he was a pansy when it came to the future, and his father. Harry wanted nothing more than to sit Draco down and tell him that if he didn't stop worry about everything Harry would have to break it off--because it was driving Harry insane.  
  
It wasn't that Harry didn't have concerns. It wasn't that Harry didn't love Draco. It wasn't that Harry was trying to be an insensitive prick. Sometimes that's just the way things worked out. Draco. of course, had no idea that Harry felt this way because Harry wanted to keep his opinions to himself. The last time Harry tried to tell Draco to shut up about the 'what if's' Draco freaked and went ballistic, on everyone.  
  
Besides, from what Hermione had told him, Draco was the happiest he'd ever been. Harry just wished he'd shut his mouth for a few minutes because they never had any time to kiss anymore. All Draco ever wanted to do was talk, for hours, about the same shit they talked about the night before, and the night before that. Harry wanted to puke everytime Draco brought up the same five subjects. And they were, the same five concerns each time.  
  
"What if I die at one of the meetings?"  
  
"What if my father finds out about us?"  
  
"What if my father finds out I've been spying?"  
  
"What if Voldemort kills you?"  
  
"What happens after initiation?"  
  
The same five things over and over again. Harry at least wished he would get some new material. Harry only had a couple concerns.  
  
"What method of suicide will I use if you die?"  
  
"Where are we going to live after graduation?"  
  
"What method of dying would your father hate the most?"  
  
As long as those three questions were answered Harry was happy, in fact even if one of those questions remained unanswered Harry would be happy. Harry was happy as long as he was with Draco--well not lately--but on the whole he was happy. Harry hated it, but sometimes, he thought that he and Draco needed a break. The love was still there, but the passion that they had in the beginning wasn't. When they did kiss, which wasn't often, it just wasn't the same. Harry didn't love Draco any less for it, he just thought that it was because of Draco's annoyingness that he didn't appreciate the kisses as much. Every time the kissed Draco would break it off and babble for two hours about nonsense then Harry would get fed up and stop him with a kiss which would only last five minutes and then Draco would babble again.  
  
It was pathetic.  
  
In fact, Harry was fed up with it all. He was tired of bitching to Hermione and Ron--when he would listen. He was tired of Draco's constant nagging and repetitve moaning. He was tired of school, and tired of Quidditch--if possible. In fact Harry was tired with life.  
  
And he was determined to do something about it. He didn't quite know what yet, but something had to be done. 


	20. Help Me Become Somebody Else

Closer By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: All I can say is that I'm sorry. Stop reading now because you know I won't update in four hundred years. And that I've had way too many problems this summer, and I know you don't care about them at all.  
  
Chapter 20 Help Me, Become Somebody Else  
  
Draco blinked.  
"What?" he said it quietly. It wasn't a question he wanted to ask.  
Harry sighed, "Don't make me say it again Draco." Harry leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I think we need a break."  
Draco laughed. "That's funny Harry," he smiled but when he saw the look on Harry's face he knew Harry wasn't joking around. "You aren't serious? Come on."  
Harry looked away. "But we've been talking about stuff and it's been going so well."  
"Not to me it hasn't." Harry snapped.  
Draco felt tears welling up. He scrunched his face up, to delay them--the tears. "No, Harry, come on..."  
"I'm sorry Draco."  
"No you aren't. If you were sorry you wouldn't be saying this. If you were sorry--"  
"I'm not listening to this again. I've heard it all before. I'm going now."  
"Harry!"  
"No Draco, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."  
"How long of a break?" Draco yelled after Harry, he watched as Harry turned the corner, "How long?!"  
Harry leaned against the wall. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He felt himself choking up, like he was going to cough up a hairball, but he knew what it meant. He was about to break into a fit of crying. The horrible kind of crying where you can't even speak and you are heaving and gulping in air and everything gets all blurry and you can't even think about anything. Harry steeled himself against it and quelled the choking fit. He peeked around the corner and there was Draco--knees up, head down, sobs racking his body. Harry closed his eyes, Harry willed himself to walk away. He knew it would be tough when he made the decision to do this. It was only for a while anyways, maybe only a few days. Just to give Draco some time to think.  
Harry knew he had to walk past Draco to get back to his Common Room, since Draco decided to have his breakdown in front of the Fat Lady. Harry walked slowly. He couldn't help but stop by Draco and put his hand gently on his arm.  
"Draco you should go." Harry said quietly.  
Draco sniffed, "Harry can we please talk about this?"  
Harry sighed, and against his better judgement he nodded, "But not tonight Draco, we'll talk tomorrow after classes in the Library okay?"  
Draco nodded, a slight smile on his face, "OKay!"  
"But," Harry said firmly, "we aren't going to talk about us getting back together just yet. We are going to talk about our problems, and what we can do to fix them."  
It was Draco's turn to sigh heavily. "How about we talk about all that and leave the topic of our getting back together open for discussion after we've resolved that."  
Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. He said the password and climbed through the potrait hole. The picture slammed before Draco had time to say goodnight. Draco felt the tears returning so he headed for his Common Room. Hoping no one would spot him.  
  
When classes let out for the afternoon Draco almost ran to the Library. He found a secluded desk in the far corner and sat down trying not to seem to happy. He waited patiently for 10 minutes, after that when there was no sign of Harry he started to get mad. After 15 he was furious, then when Harry came wandering in talking and laughing with Ron and Hermione, Draco almost snapped. But he kept his cool. If he could make it through this talk and get Harry to realize how much he need Draco, then Draco could work on the boy's punctuality.  
"Hey," Harry said his smile disappearing, "did you wait long?"  
"No I just got here," Draco said his smile fading.  
Harry sat down and looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap, he sighed and then looked up at Draco, "I guess you want to know why I think we need a break." Harry said. Draco nodded. "Well Draco, ever since a couple weeks ago you've been nagging me to talk with you about stupid things that I don't think are problems at all. Every day we talk about the same three concerns, every day I think we've resolved it, and every day I hope it's the last day I have to hear about it. But, just like clockwork, the next day you whine about the same three problems, and not to sound harsh Draco... but I really don't care anymore. I don't care about your father, Voldemort, or you spying. What I do care about is us. And the bottom line Draco is that I will do anything and everything within my power to keep us together, but with you being such a negative impact on this relationship--always whining about how you think it won't work--I can't be around you.  
"I need to be postive, I can't keep thinking about everything that could go wrong. I need to think about all of the things that are going right. And frankly, I hate to say it, but I'm more happy when I'm not around you. I'm more happy when you aren't talking, then when you are. Everything you say is negative, you can't think of anything happy. Something has taken a hold of you and beaten out all hope. No matter what I say you are convinced this won't work out. And if you don't have enough faith in us to believe me when I say, "I'll take care of it," or "That won't happen," then I can't have enough faith in this relationship."  
Draco stared at him. He was in a state of shock. He had no idea that all of the talking they had been doing was annoying to Harry, "I-uh-I-e-oh." Draco muttered. He looked down and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to whine. He felt himself slip too easily into his 'I don't care," attitude he thought he had lost so long ago. "Well then," he said calmly looking Harry in the eye, "is that all?" Harry nodded, seeming apprehensive, "Well Potter, I don't know what to say to all of that except I'll stop whining and when you are ready to come back to me you know where to find me." Draco stood up violently and stalked around the table to Harry, "I know I won't have to wait long. I know you can't live without me Potter." Draco whispered, inches from Harry's face. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. Harry's mouth opened automatically, and Draco put his hand on the back of Harry's neck, he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth eliciting a groan from Harry and after getting a few more pleasurable noises out of Harry he bit him lightly on the bottom lip and pulled away, "You know where to find me." Draco winked almost devishly and sauntered away. 


	21. Through Every Forest Above the Trees

Closer By: Trephinia Cealyn  
  
A/N: I don't know why you keep coming back for more, but I like it.  
Short and I know it… I'd say I'm sorry but I wouldn't mean it. shrugs unhappily  
  
Chapter 21 Through Every Forest, Above the Trees  
  
Harry lifted his hand up to his lip. He sighed and watched Draco saunter away, noticing for the umpteenth time the way Draco always wore pants that made his bottom look exceptionally sinful, and noticing how just how much he wanted, needed, Draco.  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't, knew that it would be exactly what Draco wanted, knew that it was a terrible, terrible idea, but all of his blood wasn't circulating madly in his brain, and he wasn't thinking with the proper organ. Harry sprinted after Draco, pushed a first year out of his way, and slammed the library door open.  
  
There was Draco with a smirk on his face leaning against the wall directly across from the door to the library. The smirk was a knowing, evil smirk that made Harry weak in the knees. Draco licked his lips and started to walk down the hall. Harry watched practically drooling.  
  
Draco stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "Are you coming?" He said with on arched eyebrow, and a sly seductive wink.  
  
Harry nodded a bit too enthusiastically and ran, like a puppy dog, after Draco, who led him to where they had first started their rocky relationship.

Draco had Harry right where he wanted him. Squirming underneath his talented tongue, exposed to all of Hogwarts if you knew where to look, and begging for more.  
  
"You thought you could actually leave me Potter?" Draco asked holding Harry's wrists above his head and starting to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt with his other hand.  
  
Harry wiggled, away from the question and from Draco's ministrations, "No I just thought I could get a break." Harry said meekly, panting for more.  
  
Draco smirked and swooped down for a kiss. Harry felt his knees going. Draco knew this would be the perfect time to rub it in, but he chose to keep quiet on Harry's mistakes and hopefully Harry would forget his.  
  
Harry knew in his head that he shouldn't be doing this. That they really truly did need a break but he loved Draco, however crazy that was, and he wanted Draco more then he ever wanted any person before and he had no idea what set about this change of heart only that he liked it and obviously Draco liked it too. They were on a roll, and the way Draco was flicking his tongue across Harry's nipples made Harry squirm with anticipation. He groaned and Draco looked up his teeth wrapped delicately around a nipple and bit down lightly. Harry practically died. 

Harry sat in the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron nibbling on an orange. He watched Draco out of the corner of his eye slowly approaching. Draco sat next to him.  
  
"Hi Draco!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Draco glanced at her and said nothing and then looked back at Harry, "Come on Potter, let's go." Harry nodded, happily, and followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Is it just me or is something going on?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I think Harry feels bad that he threatened to break it off with Draco and he's trying to make it up."  
  
"I don't know Hermione. That doesn't seem very Harry like to me."  
  
"Ron I'm sure this is too much information but Harry's told me how big Draco is, and how good he is with his ... mouth... so well... that's one benefit."  
  
"What's size got to do with anything?"  
  
"Ron, if you weren't bigger than Draco I would have left you a long time ago and went to bed wishing I was a boy every night."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"I know darling, eat your toast."


	22. Within My Stomach

Closer

By: Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: Wow, you guys are the best. I got an awesome email from a fan and it made me think. You guys don't just love the story you care about me too! And you read my A/N's (well at least one of you do) so yes things are going great. Please kids don't worry about me. I'm a tough cookie I'll pull through—instead worry about my grades(eep!), and Harry and Draco(eep x 2!). This has no bearing on the events of book 5; in fact it ignores them completely. I think I said that at the very beginning of Physical but in case you forgot… try to remember.

Chapter 22 - Within My Stomach

Harry woke with one arm wrapped tightly around Draco's skinny torso. His other hand was tangled in the boy's hair. Harry smiled and pulled Draco tighter against his body and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. Draco smiled in his sleep and tossed over to his other side. Harry let his head fall back to the pillow and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?"

Harry jerked up violently from his sleep. He recognized that voice and the need to keep his eyes closed from seeing the angry face that accompanied that voice was so strong that he almost fainted. In fact he did faint.

"Harry! You will not faint when I'm talking to you! And what are you doing in bed with a Malfoy?"

Harry slowly opened one of his eyes and saw Sirius glaring at him. Harry squeaked, shut his eyes, and fainted again. He heard an angry growl and felt Draco's warm body next to him be moved rather carelessly and then angry hands gripped his arms and started to shake violently.

"You do not sleep with the enemy." Sirius yelled punctuating each word with a shake. "You can only sleep with the enemy for information, or if the enemy wasn't the enemy until after you started to sleep together, and above all if only and if the enemy isn't a MALFOY!"

Harry tried to get away from his angry godfather when Draco pounced on Sirius' back and wrapped his skinny arms around Sirius' throat. Harry groaned in frustration. Things weren't working out so well.

Sirius let go of Harry and attempted to remove the incensed Malfoy from his neck.

"Would the three of you cut that out?"

Harry looked up in shock. There stood Dumbledore and Snape, wands out, with exasperated looks on their faces.

"Malfoy seduced Harry!" Sirius whined.

Draco, from where he had been thrown to the floor, said with the careful training to remain calm in all situations, "An escaped criminal was trying to kill a student! Who are you going to believe?"

"Both of you shut up." Snape said rolling his eyes. "And try to behave like gentlemen not animals. Even though that is asking a bit much out of Bla-"

"That's enough," Dumbledore said herding him towards the door, "let's leave them to their discussion. Do NOT kill each other." Dumbledore said, "In fact don't touch eachother." Dumbledore took a step outside, "It would be best if you didn't even loo-" Snape closed the door behind himself and Dumbledore's words of wisdom were cut off abruptly.

"Alright Harry explain yourself." Sirius demanded. Harry bit his lower lip. He looked at Draco, who was rubbing his backside with a pained look on his face.

Harry took a deep breath but he had no idea where to begin. He sort of kept chewing on his bottom lip and looking very unhappy with the way things were working out. He glanced up at Sirius but looked away—he couldn't stand his godfather being angry with him.

"I-uh-I," Harry mumbled still chewing on his lip.

"Well," Sirius demanded unrelenting.

"He doesn't have to explain anything Black," Draco hissed out. He stood up barely wincing and faced Sirius, challengingly close to Harry's godfather, giving him the patented Malfoy 'fuck off' glare. "You think because you are his godfather you can run in here after 12 years absence and tell him what's what eh? Everything he's learned in your absence means nothing, now he has to do what you tell him. He has to be a mini-version of his father because your time with James was cut short am I right? Well sod off, Harry is his own person and he has been for long before you came waltzing in to save the day. Don't storm in here like you're the big bad wolf huffing and puffing because you're charge has taken it up with a Malfoy, and don't bother to hear out his side calmly and placidly, just moan and groan until you get your way and if you don't then force everyone to do it anyway. Well fuck off, I'm not playing those games-"

Sirius punched Draco square in the mouth. Draco slammed into the wall and instead of sliding down in pain as his lip bled profusely he put up his fists and landed on square in Sirius' stomach.

Harry stood in horror.

"STOP IT!"

Draco pulled away and put his hand to his lip. Sirius straightened, with much wincing, and held a hand to his tummy.

"Sirius I love Draco. Right now I love him so much that even if he were the enemy I wouldn't care. I can't fathom spending a minute without him. Whatever bumps are in the road ahead I feel that Draco and I can overcome them together—and right now Sirius you are being a bump and as sad as it makes me I will overcome you if you force me to that decision. Draco is all that matters now."

Sirius glared at Draco. "Well Harry." He paused looking for the right words, anger tensing him up, "We'll see what Lucius has to say about that."

"No!" Harry and Draco yelled together. Draco looked very, very scared and Harry's eyes were already shrink-wrapped in tears.

"Sirius you can't. Please don't. Draco will be-he'll-you can't do that." Harry looked down and bit at his lip furiously. "If I-if I stop seeing him altogether. Will you please don't go to him please?"

Sirius nodded a pleased smirk on his face.

Draco stared at him in a complete rage. "I knew I was right about you." He spat out. "And where is all that Gryffindor courage I hear about Harry Potter? You talk of love and roads and trials and overcoming it all for what we had but you can't hack it when the shit hits the fan?"

"I can't lose you Draco. Everyone I love or care about dies. I'd rather watch you from a distance than see you hurt or dead."

"You are losing me. Everytime words that aren't, 'We'll stand up to Lucius,' or 'I love Draco too much to not be by his side everyday,' come out of your mouth you are losing me. I'm going to walk out this door right here," Draco punched the door, "and you won't have any chance of ever winning me back Harry. Don't you fucking cry, don't you look at me like that you whiney little bitch. Grow a fucking backbone. Are you going to answer every beck and call, every crook of this man's finger for as long as you both shall live? Are you going to be his little slave? Acting out his every whim and wish? ARE YOU? I fucking hope not."

"Draco…" Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm giving you ten fucking seconds Harry. Ten fucking S-E-C-O-N-D-S to make up your mind. After those ten seconds, ten Harry, have passed don't you even think of talking to me, looking at me, or being within 6 feet of my body ever. You will lose me, and you won't ever get me back. Ten seconds you ungrateful lout."


	23. Scraped Off My Knees

Closer

By: Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: "Umm.. WOW! I just read Closer and Physical. They are just... Wow! Amazing! I effin' love them! Although, I am a little confused about Closer. Why the hell did Draco suddenly start yelling and threatening to end their relationship? I was just staring at the screen thinking, 'Where the HELL did that come from!' haha.. I most likely missed something though. I kinda read too fast. But I DO hope you update soon. PPLEASSEE! E-mail me when you do, please. Or you can e-mail me and clear up the last chapter of Closer. Lord knows I will be thinking about it until I understand. I brood like that. Ok, so GREAT stories. LOVE 'EM! Please update soon."

–Karen

Love reviews like that. My response? What Draco felt during the situation? Wasn't planned just happened. Enjoy Malfoy hotness. Again Nine Inch Nails – Closer is the song of inspiration.

Chapter 23 - Scraped Off My Knees

Draco lay in bed next to Harry in complete contentment. Everything was perfect, and everything that had happened to them seemed trivial and all of their fights were meaningless in the perfect moment they shared. Draco smiled in his half-awake stage as Harry pulled him close and for the first time in his life Draco felt loved. Draco tossed over to his other side so that he could face Harry and cracked one of his eyes open he saw Harry's precious head fall to the pillow and watched Harry slip into slumber.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?"

Draco froze. Who could possibly be in the room with them? He thought they were alone, or at least left in privacy. He felt Harry tense up and gasp and saw Harry's eyes shut tightly and then he felt Harry go suddenly and completely limp. He fainted.

"Harry! You will not faint when I'm talking to you! And what are you doing in bed with a Malfoy?"

Draco's entire body screamed in rage. Who was this person and who were they to judge? Let the person without sin cast the first stone. He felt Harry wake, squeak (and in any other situation Draco would have smiled at the cuteness of this), and faint again. Draco heard the hypocrite growl and then he felt angry hands grab him roughly and throw him to a wall. As he hit the wall his eyes widened in rage: Sirius Black was touching, no shaking, Harry in a very violent manner. Draco was frozen with a mix of emotions trampling everywhere and spilling out of his shaking fists, his sweaty palms, and his, strangely enough, complete lack of surprise.

"You do not sleep with the enemy." Black yelled punctuating each word with a shake. "You can only sleep with the enemy for information, or if the enemy wasn't the enemy until after you started to sleep together, and above all if only and if the enemy isn't a MALFOY!"

Draco roared inwards, his scream of quiet rage imploding and forcing him to his feet and onto Black's back. He wrapped his arms around the convict's neck and squeezed forcing everything out. He could dimly hear Harry's upset groan. Draco wondered who the Parseltongue really was in the relationship.

When Black let go of Harry and moved his hands towards Draco in an attempt to pull him off Draco constricted like a snake. Black threw him off.

"Would the three of you cut that out?"

Draco looked pissed. Things were starting to get interesting in his eyes. A good fight was brewing. Dumbledore and Snape did not share that sentiment.

"Malfoy seduced Harry!" Black whined.

Draco felt disgust rise up like vomit in his throat, "An escaped criminal was trying to kill a student! Who are you going to believe?" he demanded of them.

"Both of you shut up." Snape said rolling his eyes. "And try to behave like gentlemen not animals. Even though that is asking a bit much out of Bla-"

"That's enough," Dumbledore said herding him towards the door, "let's leave them to their discussion. Do NOT kill each other." Dumbledore said, "In fact don't touch eachother." Dumbledore took a step outside, "It would be best if you didn't even loo-" Snape closed the door behind himself and Dumbledore's words of wisdom were cut off abruptly.

"Alright Harry explain yourself." Black asked. In Draco's opinion he was out of line. Who was he to demand these things? Who did he think he was?

Draco felt his eyes widen in hate. Everything had been perfect. Things were getting better. Why did the world want to put a stop to something perfect? Draco felt, but not for the first time, like destroying something beautiful. Draco felt a sharp pain in his back and rubbed it letting his guard down in his frustration and anger.

Draco glanced over as Harry inhaled sharply. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, a bad habit he had, and he looked… upset to say the least. He glanced at Black but the coward looked away. Draco thought this was a good sign until Harry's face fell. It was then that he remembered exactly who this outlaw was to Harry. His godfather.

"I-uh-I," Harry mumbled still chewing on his lip.

"Well," Black barked out.

"He doesn't have to explain anything Black," Draco hissed. He stood up using all of his Malfoy training to not wince and faced the asshole who had ruined their fun, he got challengingly close to Harry's godfather, giving him a 'fuck off' look and getting up in his business. "You think because you are his godfather you can run in here after 12 years absence and tell him what's what eh? Everything he's learned in your absence means nothing," Draco felt that didn't come out right and wanted to say more but he was on a role, "now he has to do what you tell him. He has to be a mini-version of his father because your time with James was cut short am I right?" Draco paused and took a breath, "Well sod off, Harry is his own person and he has been for long before you came waltzing in to save the day. Don't storm in here like you're the big bad wolf huffing and puffing because you're charge has taken it up with a Malfoy, and don't bother to hear out his side calmly and placidly," Draco felt it was ironic that he was not being placid or calm but he felt that everything that he had ever been through to be able to lie with Harry in peace for one perfect minute, and then watch it be ruined, justified this explosion, "just moan and groan until you get your way and if you don't then force everyone to do it anyway. Well fuck off, I'm not playing those games-"

Draco was cut off abruptly as Black, in a show of unsportsmanlike behavior at it's best, punched him in the mouth. Draco tripped backwards and hit the wall hard. He felt his knees weaken but he held up his fists and threw a punch that landed square in Black's stomach.

Harry stood in horror.

"STOP IT!"

Draco pulled away and put his hand to his lip. Sirius straightened, with much wincing, and held a hand in obvious pain to his stomach.

"Sirius I love Draco. Right now I love him so much that even if he were the enemy I wouldn't care. I can't fathom spending a minute without him. Whatever bumps are in the road ahead I feel that Draco and I can overcome them together," Draco couldn't have been more proud or more happy. He felt it was their best moment together, "—and right now Sirius you are being a bump and as sad as it makes me I will overcome you if you force me to that decision. Draco is all that matters now."

Black glared at Draco. "Well Harry." He paused looking for the right words, anger tensing him up, "We'll see what Lucius has to say about that."

"No!" Draco yelled, Harry chiming in with him. Draco felt fear flickering on his face, and he saw Harry very tense like a bow ready to snap.

"Sirius you can't. Please don't.," Harry started to plead. Draco felt things falling apart rapidly, "Draco will be-he'll-you can't do that." Harry looked down and bit at his lip furiously. "If I-if I stop seeing him altogether. Will you please don't go to him please?"

Black nodded a pleased smirk on his face.

Draco felt his throat closing. He heard a high-pitched ringing noise. Nothing seemed real. He snapped. He cracked. He gave way. He was about to ruin their shit. "I knew I was right about you." He spat out to Harry. "And where is all that Gryffindor courage I hear about Harry Potter? You talk of love and roads and trials and overcoming it all for what we had but you can't hack it when the shit hits the fan?" Draco was in his most homicidal moment. Luckily his wand was 10 feet away and in a drawer or else everyone would have died.

"I can't lose you Draco. Everyone I love or care about dies. I'd rather watch you from a distance than see you hurt or dead."

"You are losing me. Every time words that aren't, 'We'll stand up to Lucius,' or 'I love Draco too much to not be by his side everyday,' come out of your mouth you are losing me. I'm going to walk out this door right here," Draco slammed his fist into the door and almost lost it again when Harry stepped towards him concerned, "and you won't have any chance of ever winning me back Harry. Don't you fucking cry," Draco shouted when tears streamed down Harry's face, "don't you look at me like that you whiney little bitch. Grow a fucking backbone. Are you going to answer every beck and call, every crook of this man's finger for as long as you both shall live?" The irony of that would have made Draco laugh under any other circumstance, "Are you going to be his little slave? Acting out his every whim and wish? ARE YOU? I fucking hope not."

"Draco…" Harry couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm giving you ten fucking seconds Harry. Ten fucking S-E-C-O-N-D-S," he spelt it out so no one would be confused and for the drama of it all, Draco felt queasy, "to make up your mind. After those ten seconds, ten Harry, have passed don't you even think of talking to me, looking at me, or being within 6 feet of my body ever. You will lose me, and you won't ever get me back. Ten seconds you ungrateful lout."


	24. I Drink The Honey Inside Your Hive

Closer

By: Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: Oh God. I think my writer's block is finally, finally cleared up. You have no idea how amazing this is… two+ years of writer's block is NOT okay. I put in something about the fifth book in here you know Sirius being from a bad lot of wizards. It made my point so don't point out any logical fallacies.

PLEASE READ THIS: Chapter 23 and 22 are NOT the same. Yes the same thing happens but they are in two different POV's. I must not have made it clear in the A/N. Only one chapter left after this, thanks to all of my reviewers you are the best. Thanks to Ryah (Liz) you are the best reviewer ever! And if any of you ever meet my boy you'll want to thank him for dragging my self out of depression and into the land of no writers block. Of course if he knew I wrote slash he might be scared…so let's not tell him. It's our secret.

Chapter 24 I Drink the Honey Inside Your Hive

Harry couldn't help but glare at Draco and Sirius.

"10."

A million things ran through his head.

"9."

Slowly he narrowed down his options.

"8."

He realized there were only two roads he could go down.

"Draco," Harry whispered a hitch in his breath.

"7."

"I love you."

"6."

"Sirius," Harry said a little bit louder, "I know you are trying to do what you think is best for me--"

"5."

"…but I've got to do what's best for me."

"4."

"Draco, whatever you decide, wherever you go, I'll be by your side."

"3."

Harry grabbed hold of Draco's wrist and dragged him from the room.

"2, 1," Draco said and then he threw himself onto Harry, causing them both to topple over.

Harry heard a door slam open and looking over from where Draco was furiously kissing him he saw his godfather in a rage. Harry gulped and watched in horror as Sirius raised his wand.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius yelled. Harry was frozen as the spell charged its way through the air towards Draco.

"I don't think so." Lucius Malfoy said and with a flick of the wrist he repelled the spell away from his son and back at Sirius. The spell fizzled before it made it to its rerouted destination. "I'm here to collect my son." Lucius then turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter if you would like to visit Draco over summer holidays I'm sure you know how to contact him."

"Over my dead body," Sirius spat out.

Lucius looked over at him calmly, as one might a small child throwing a fit, "That can be arranged."

Harry watched as at least two veins popped out of Sirius' forehead.

Draco stood up and brushed himself off, "Owl me," he mouthed to Harry and then trotted off after his father.

"We need to talk." Sirius said coming up behind Harry.

Harry felt his temper rising, "Not now."

"Alright Harry but we do need to talk. And you are not going over to Malfoy's house. Don't you see that it's--"

"Not now Sirius. This day has already been hectic enough. I'm already tired out, I just want to go back to sleep. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to surprise you and take you to Hogsmeade… but I guess I got the surprise." Sirius chuckled a bit.

Harry forced a smile and excused himself. He was in no mood for anything right then.

Sirius slumped against the wall with a sigh. "Why me?"

When Harry finally woke up it was about 5pm. He crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. He was fighting to keep away hat had happened earlier out of his thoughts. He just didn't want to deal with any of it. He had far much more on his mind then his godfather's prejudices and expectations. He had too many other things on his plate than to worry about whether or not his godfather approved of his lifestyle choices.

Harry just wanted to stay in bed forever but he'd been through enough rough times to know that dealing with things was the only way that things would get better or fixed. He'd never been able to defeat his problems by ignoring them and staying in his room brooding. Besides if he wanted to visit Draco this summer without too much fuss he'd have to deal with his godfather.

'That's weird,' Harry thought. Lucius had offered for Harry and Draco to visit that summer but from the things Draco had said Lucius would never make an offer like that. Harry wanted to ponder this strange turn of events more but his godfather chose that inopportune moment to barge in.

"We need to talk." Sirius barked.

Harry shrugged, "What's there to talk about? I've said all I wanted to say."

"Well I haven't." Sirius snapped. "I don't want you seeing that boy anymore, I don't want you being tainted by their ways, I don't want you in danger of their lies. I know Lucius, I went to school with him remember."

"You were too busy picking on Professor Snape to be concerned with anyone else!"

"Don't you talk about that like you know Harry because you don't know. You listen to me, I'm your guardian and I'll make sure you go back to your Aunt and Uncle if you don't stop seeing that boy."

"He has a name, and I love him. I've made my choice and I'm old enough now to make choices like that. You can't stop me from seeing him, so spout all the threats in the world I'll live on my own if I have to. I'll get a job or something and an apartment. My parents—"

"Your parents what Harry? You think they'd approve of this, James hated Malfoy more than I ever did and Lily well, you don't know the half of it so don't think that your parents—"

"I was just going to say that they left me more than enough to live on my own until I get a job."

"And who will you work for hmm? Who would hire you? You don't have enough experience for any Wizarding job."

"You know what Godfather," Harry sneered in a very Draco-like manner, "Let me worry about that. I'll find a way. Don't concern yourself with my affairs."

"Harry…"

"No, no Sirius I'm done listening to you. I'm going to rent a room out from Tom in Diagon Alley until I can get a job and an apartment, if you need me that's where I'll be."

"But..."

"No I don't want to hear anymore." Harry looked at his godfather very strangely. "I'd have thought that you of all people would be able to look past someone's name and see that maybe there is some good in them. After all Beatrix Lestrange is your cousin! And so is Narcissa Malfoy, you're related to Draco and you can't even give him a chance."

"Harry this is a bad idea." Sirius pleaded, "Listen to me. Lucius has something up his sleeve, something he's using his son for, you don't understand. Maybe Draco does love you and he might not know what Lucius has in store but you have to be careful, please promise me you'll be careful?"

"Alright Sirius, I promise I'll be careful. I won't go to the Malfoy house for the summer but I am inviting Draco to stay at my apartment when I get one." Harry had calmed a bit.

"That's all I can ask for." Sirius mumbled and left.


	25. You are the reason I stay alive

Closer

By: Trephinia Cealyn

A/N: I reread what I wrote and realized there was no Ginny/ Snape action so I fixed that. Also I'm not sure where I want to take H/D so yea, have fun with this.

Chapter 25 You are the reason I stay alive

Everything was so fucked up according to Ginny Weasley who stood fearfully in the corner of the Gryfindor common room as Sirius Black and Harry Potter duked it out. Ginny was at a loss of what happened but she knew that she had to tell Ron about her and Snape. It felt like there was a fist clutching her stomach and her throat felt constricted but she knew beyond a doubt that what had just happened could not happen to her family. They were already broken up about Percy she could not let this happen. The few people who knew about her affair with the newly washed up Professor thought that it was just a schoolgirl crush. Ginny knew differently, she knew that the feelings she got when he kissed her, when he left on dangerous missions, when he scolded her in class, she knew that those feelings weren't the feelings of a crush.

"Holy shit." She whispered and then felt a faint coming on when Ron waltzed into the common room.

He saw her cowering in the corner and rushed to her side, "Gin, are you ok? You're really pale."

"Umm," she bit her lower lip and refused to look him in the eye, "umm, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead," Ron was very very concerned about his sister's behavior.

"Please don't interrupt me. I know you will anyway but," Ginny looked at her older brother, "please, please don't." Ron nodded and Ginny launched into her confession, "A few months ago I started seeing a boy-a Man and umm, I just saw Sirius discover Harry and Draco and I knew that I had to tell you about my relationship before you found out like that. Honestly Ron I couldn't handle it if something like that came between our family, and I know Weasley's always harp on acceptance and we know better than to judge but sometimes you forget and you can be very, erm, angry when you do." Ginny paused and took a deep breath, "You can talk now."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, you know I'll always be here for you no matter who you date. I mean unless it's Snape or someone."

Ginny's eyes started to water.

"Oh God Gin. No please tell me that's not who it is. Anyone but Snape."

"Ron…" Ginny whispered, "He's different than you think. I swear, you've seen how nice he's been acting."

"Ginny what would mom and dad say."

"Ron…" Ginny pleaded. He had begun pacing the floor.

"Ginny I can't let you do this. I have to talk to him. You can't. He's the same age as our father!"

"You can't help who you love."

"Ginny, be serious. Snape?!"

"Ron, I thought you would understand."

Ron shook his head and left the common room with Ginny hot on his heels.

"Ginny go back to your room."

"No. I know where you are going. I think I know what you are going to do. Please Ron, don't."

"You're just a stupid selfish girl who doesn't know what's best for her."

Ginny shook her head unable to believe he just said that. They had reached Snape's office. Ron slammed the door open. Ginny felt herself begin to cry. She just knew what was going to happen.

"You, you put your hands on my sister for the last time."

Snape didn't look too shocked, "Mr. Weasley it is customary to knock before entering one's office."

"Shut your mouth you disgusting… pervert!"

"Ron, stop please stop." The tears were pouring down Ginny's face. She was very distraught and her eyes were darting between the two of them.

"Mr. Weasley I would appreciate it if you would stop upsetting your sister."

"Don't speak to me like that. Like you didn't take advantage of her."

"On the contrary it was I who was taken advantage of."

"Fuck you!"

"20 points from Gryffindor."

"Oh sod off, this has nothing to do with house points and you bloody well know it."

"Both of you stop it!" Ginny yelled. "Stop it right now."

They ignored her.

Ron, tired of hurling insults, reached across the desk and grabbed the front of Snape's robes. Ginny, realizing that they were not going to listen to reason rushed out of the office to find help. As she neared the Gryffindor common room she ran into her brothers Fred and George.

"Whoa whoa slow down…"

"There isn't time for that. If I were to tell you I was dating Snape would you be angry?

"No just jealous."

"Ok, come with me there isn't time they could be dead already."

Luckily when the three of them reached the office Ron still had a death grip on Snape's robes and Snape was still provoking him with high and mighty denouncements.

"Ah, so you weren't joking dear sister."

"No," Ginny said shaking her head.

Fred and George pried Ron off of Snape and had a hard time keeping him off of the Professor.

"Let me go, do you know what he's done?"

"Ron stop being an idiot," Fred admonished, "look what you've done to Ginny."

"She's a slut." Ron spat out.

A flash of anger shone in Snape's eyes and he reached for his wand. Ginny was there holding his hand and looking into his eyes.

"He doesn't mean it, he's just angry. He'll apologize tomorrow. I promise."

"There are some things you can't apologize for my dear." Snape said narrowing his eyes.

"Not between family. Please don't hurt him."

Snape sighed and finally looked at Ginny. He brushed her tears away and pulled her into a hug. Ron flailed about in the twin's grip.

"I see you've finally realized your true feelings for me." Ginny nodded into his chest. She was very confused and just wanted the whole day to begin anew.

"I had to tell him. I saw Sirius and Harry and I just had to. I didn't want to be another Percy."

"It's quite alright love."

"It is not alright." Ron screeched. "I'm going to owl mom and dad Ginny, and after this, what Percy did is going to seem trivial. You cannot sleep with Snape and expect us to be happy for you. You little fucking whore."

"Ron why are you acting like this?"

"Don't speak to me." He shook his brother's off and stormed out of the room.

Harry was busy packing his things up and making plans for his new life. Ron stormed into the room Harry smiled at him and continued folding his socks.

"You'll never believe what happened this morning," Harry began but then he felt something heavy and hard hit him in the jaw and he fell into his trunk.

"You knew, you knew my sister was fucking him and you didn't stop her? You didn't tell me. You didn't break it off before she convinced herself she was in love?"

Harry realized he was in dangerous territory. Most of the school was gone and whoever was left was nowhere near the dormitories. Ron could kill him and no one would know.

"I knew, but I felt Ginny should tell you."

"There are some things that need to be told to me the minute they happen. My sister screwing the Potions master is one of them."

"I realize how angry you are but maybe if you thought about it from my perspective, or hers…"

Ron punched him again, "We are done Harry. Finished."

Harry grimaced. Hermione would straighten him out. For now Harry concentrated on getting himself to the infirmary.

"He's not that bad Ron."

Ron turned purple, "Here let me help you," he whispered maniacally and then threw Harry down the stairs. Harry lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom not moving. Ron slowly went down the stairs and then casually stepped over his friend. He left the common room and went to look for the other people who knew about his sister's betrayal.


End file.
